Peace or love
by mahaud66
Summary: ou comment une souveraine se perd dans le doute en attendant son aimé.
1. retrouvailles

**Peace or love.**

**Auteur : ****Mahaud**

**Disclaimer **: les persos ne m'appartiennent pas, gnagnagna… mais je les emprunte quand même.

**Couple : **non, je ne peux pas vous le dire, sinon vous n'allez pas me lire… mais ça va évoluer …

chapitre 1: Retrouvailles...

**Jour de la célébration du 3****ème**** anniversaire de la paix, palais de Sanck, 10 h 30 :**

Il était enfin arrivé ce jour que tout le monde attendait : l'anniversaire de la paix entre la Terre et les colonies… après un conflit meurtrier qui mis en avant l'échec de la politique coloniale menée jusqu'alors, l'ascension et la chute d'un charismatique mégalomane, … après une autre tentative de push, heureusement avortée… Le royaume de Sanck, nouveau pole politique du système « Terre et colonies », se reconstruisait peu à peu, tout comme les diverses provinces.

Tout n'était pas parfait dans le meilleur des mondes, mais Réléna Peacecraft, actuelle souveraine de Sanck, et commandeur en chef du système, assurait son rôle avec une maîtrise reconnue par tous.

Aussi, en ce jour de célébration, chacun s'accordait à vouloir rendre hommage à la dame, ainsi qu'à ses subordonnés, dont certains s'étaient illustrés pendant la guerre.

Tout particulièrement les anciens pilotes de gundam, dont le rôle, bien que parfois décrié, avait été prépondérant, voire majeur. …forçant tout au moins la curiosité, tout au plus l'admiration…

Du jardin du palais, Wufei observait inlassablement la foule qui s'amassait devant les marches de la batisse… une foule heureuse, impatiente, tout comme lui.

Le chinois se surprenait lui –même d'être aussi fébrile à l'idée de revoir les personnes qu'il appréciait le plus, mais que la vie avait éloignée…

Ses amis…

Quatre, qui l'appelait de temps en temps, entre deux réunions… Le jeune homme s'investissait beaucoup dans l'entreprise de son défunt père… Wufei ne l'avait pas revu depuis deux ans, mais il lui suffisait d'ouvrir un magasine people pour apercevoir son regard turquoise et son sourire franc…

Trowa, qui se faisait discret dans sa vie, comme dans celle des autres… un email pour les anniversaires et la nouvelle année… il avait semble-t-il décidé de reprendre la direction du cirque de sa sœur basé sur L3.

Heero, qu'il n'avait pas revu depuis le premier anniversaire de la paix… à l'époque, il était avec Réléna, et devait l'accompagner dans sa grande tournée des colonies, comme garde du corps… corps qui à l'époque, il gardait jalousement… corps qui avait du le lasser, puisqu'il mit un terme à sa relation avec la jeune femme quelques mois plus tard, pour partir sur L1.

Duo, enfin, qui l'appelait aussi souvent qu'il le pouvait, et qui restait celui avec qui le chinois avait le plus d'affinités… Duo qui avait, contre toute attente, décidé de rester à Sanck, pour rentrer chez les préventers…tout comme lui…

- …Tu cherches peut-être quelqu'un ?

- Duo, tu es là…

- J'habite là, je te rappelle.

- Je ne m'y ferais jamais.

Les deux hommes se firent une accolade amicale. Mais quelque chose attira l'attention du chinois.

- Mais… tu es bien pale… tu es malade ?

Duo émit un sourire gêné.

- Non, juste fatigué… Réléna et sa vie mondaine m'épuisent.

- Pourquoi crois-tu qu'Heero se soit enfui dans les colonies, d'après-toi !

- Oui, j'aurais du faire pareil… mais c'est trop tard, elle me tient maintenant !

- Héhé… tu peux toujours revenir dans l'équipe d'intervention… faire un vrai travail d'homme.

- Tu plaisantes, là ! faire le porteur de sac de « pretty woman », c'est un travail de titan… rien que d'en parler, j'ai des courbatures… et puis le champagne de luxe, c'est quand même plus sympa que la bière tiède du QG.

- Tu deviens matérialiste, lieutenant Maxwell.

- Juste un peu… sinon, toi ça va ? Sally n'est pas avec toi ?

- Non… nous sommes en froid.

- Froid « brise légère » ou « froid du grand Nord » ?

- Proche du zéro absolu… elle m'a surpris avec Noin.

- Quoi ? … vous avez remis ça ?

- La chair est faible…

- Pauvre Sally… t'abuses, man.

- Je sais.

Ils furent interrompus par un blond survolté.

- Salut vous deux ! dites moi que je vous ai manqué !

- WINNER ! tu arrives à point ! sauve-moi d'une séance de morale maxwellienne !

- Tu ne perds rien pour attendre… salut Quat'.

- Mais dis donc, t'as mauvaise mine, toi… qu'est-ce qu'elle t'as encore fait la hyène ?

- Quatre, l'appelle pas comme ça… je sais qu'elle a un rire spécial, mais.

- T'appelles ça un rire ? YEK YEK YEK !

- Bon d'accord, appelle- là comme ça… mais par pitié, ne l'imite pas… c'est déjà assez difficile de supporter « ça » toute la journée.

- Qu'est-ce qui est difficile à supporter ?

Trowa venait d'arriver dans le jardin…

Les trois hommes le regardèrent avec attention…

Il avait changé…

Ses cheveux avaient poussé et taquinaient sensuellement ses épaules… il avait pris en musculature, et arborait fièrement un costume anthracite qui le servait à merveille…

Trowa Barton était beau…

Lui aussi observa ses amis.

Wufei lui semblait plus grand, la mâchoire plus carrée… et les cheveux plus courts. Il portait fort bien son uniforme de commandant des preventers.

Quatre avait perdu cet air enfantin au profit d'une allure plus masculine. Il avait certes vu son visage dans la presse, mais ce détail le frappa plus en le voyant en chair et en os. Son look vestimentaire avait lui aussi nettement évolué : smoking noir dernier cri, et chemise en soie blanche, la classe.

Quand à Duo… il était celui qui se remarquait le plus … par sa métamorphose.

1m85 environ, un corps d'athlète, la chevelure au vent, bien plus courte que dans ses souvenirs, habillé d'un costume sobre, en égard à sa fonction de garde du corps… et son sourire, toujours aussi radieux… oui, il était magnifique.

Quoi qu'un peu pale.

Quatre , très exité par ces retrouvailles, se jeta la premier dans les bras du nouvel arrivant.

- Trowa ! quel plaisir de te voir ! comme tu as changé !

- Tu cherches à me faire concurrence avec ta tignasse !

- Oui, parce que je le vaux bien !

Le français fit un mouvement circulaire avec sa tête, digne d'une publicité bien connue dans des temps plus anciens, qui fit pouffer les trois autres.

- Bon les filles, ce n'est pas l'heure de la manucure… salut Barton.

Ils le serrèrent tous dans leurs bras les uns après les autres…

Trowa ne put s'empêcher une réflexion à l'oreille de l'américain : « Tu sais que t'es devenu un super beau gosse, toi ! »

Il ne fut pas en reste. Un « Je n'ai rien à t'envier, tu restes un must… » venait d'être susurré.

- Je sais, jeune padawan, je suis toujours le maître !

- Si vous faites un petit, gardez m'en un !

Une voix amusée venait de se faire entendre.

- Jalouse !

- Y a de quoi, quand on voit des mignons pareils!

- Dorothy, quelle surprise !... ben tu n'es pas accompagnée ?

Quatre osa une réfléxion à l'oreille de l'américain : « Elle a laissé Médor à la niche ? »

- Tiens c'est vrai ça ! T'as lâché ton playboy…

- Rupture à l'amiable…

- Quoi, tu as largué ton chanteur ?

- Ben c'est ta faute… à force de me répéter qu'il avait une coquetterie dans l'œil…

- Ce n'était pas une coquetterie, ça frisait le toc.

Duo ne put s'empêcher une mimique.

- Oui bon, à cause de toi, j'en ai fait une fixation… pffffffff !

- Quoi ?

- Hihihi...C'est encore pire quand on a fait l'amour, Duo…hihihi... si tu voyais… à non c'était pas possible… je n'arrivais même plus à me concentrer… je te voyais en train de l'imiter, c'était trop drôle… enfin, tu me le paieras… je crois que Réléna et moi nous allons beaucoup faire de shopping ces prochains jours…

- Aaaah pitiééé, pas toi…

- Enfin, je vais attendre que tu reprennes des couleurs… T'es blanc à faire peur…

- Ah, toi aussi t'as remarqué…

- Lâchez moi avec mon teint, vous n'avez qu'à demander à ma patronne de me laisser prendre le soleil !

La conversation alla bon train.

Chacun expliquant un peu sa vie.

Dorothy était devenue une charmante jeune femme. Elle était très proche de Réléna et de Quatre avec qui elle partageait les joies de la mondanité, ainsi que de Duo, qui assurait la sécurité de sa meilleure amie depuis le départ du japonais. Habituée elle aussi à avoir sa photo dans tous les magasines, elle restait simple dans ses manières, et beaucoup plus familière que la princesse.

L'arrivée de Sally mit un froid dans l'assistance… qui heureusement fut balayé par l'arrivée de Zech Merquise alias Milliardo Peacecraft, toujours aussi impressionnant de prestance. Trowa ne manqua pas d'ailleurs de se rincer l'œil…

- Tu pourrais être plus discret, Barton.

- Et toi tu pourrais calmer ton dragon, Chang… pour un peu , elle lancerait des flammes.

- Oui t'as raison, j'ai chaud là…

Noin avait décliné l'invitation, ce qui ne surprit pas Duo, encore moins Wufei… qui n'était pas dans son assiette depuis quelques minutes.

Quatre tenta de détendre l'atmosphère :

- Bon, il ne manque plus qu'Heero et …. YEK…

Il fut suivit par la presque totalité de l'assistance.

- YEK YEK YEK

- YEK YEK YEK

Duo se tenait les oreilles et hurla :

- AAAAH ARRETEZ AVEC « CA !! »

- C'est pourtant tout à fait « ça ». …

- HEERO !

Le brun se tenait à quelques mètres d' eux , la main au menton, semblant analyser les bruits qu'il venait d'entendre.

- Quoi qu'un peu grave à mon goût… pour le YE…

L'héritier de l'empire Winner alla à la rencontre du japonais, suivi de près par les autres.

Seul Duo resta en arrière, discutant avec Zech.

Quatre était vraiment heureux qu'Heero ait finalement accepté de venir , ce qu'il n'avait pas fait les deux précédentes années.

Il avait grandi, lui aussi, et son physique, déjà fort agréable, s'était mué en une beauté ténébreuse…

- Tu as pu venir, je suis vraiment content.

- Salut Quatre…

- Bonjour Yui…

- Chang.

Heero s'attarda u n moment devant le français.

Il le fixa d'un regard noir, sans concession, à la limite du dégoût.

Puis lui s'adressa à lui d'un ton sec.

- Barton…

Ce dernier rétorqua de son plus beau sourire.

- Yui, quel plaisir de te revoir ! Ça fait un bout de t….

Mais le japonais lui tournait déjà le dos pour s'approcher du Duo.

- Oui c'est celaaaa, parle à ma main…

Quatre et Wufei, forts amusés par la situation, chuchotèrent à Trowa , pour enfoncer le clou.

- Dis-donc Barton, j'ai l'impression qu'il n'a pas encore digéré la pilule…

- Faut croire, … j'espère que Sally n'est pas aussi rancunière, sinon tu vois ce qui t'attends…

- Ça se voit tellement que ça qu'elle est … fachée ?

- Elle te lance des regards dignes de l'Exorciste. …. Tu sais, du style: « Va sucer des bites en enfer… »

- Ouais je vois le genre…

- Mais je suppose que ce ne sont pas des bites que tu irais sucer…

- Ça c'est sur… c'est plutôt ton style… Enfin, je pensais que le temps aurait adoucit notre soldat parfait.

- Eh bien c'est mort !

- Certes, il semblerait que notre Heero ait la rancune tenace… il ne sais pas que Duo et toi n'êtes plus ensembles ?

- On dirait que non… Oh pitié Quatre, ne lui dis rien, c'est trop drôle…

- T'es dur Tro, … c'est quand même à cause de toi qu'il est parti

- Oh hé, c'est lui qui a foiré, pas moi… Après tout, il n'avait qu'à pas courir deux lièvres à la fois…. Surtout quand on voit ce que qu'un des lièvres en question est devenu,... hum !

Le regard du français s'attarda sur le postérieur du lieutenant Maxwell.

- Oh Barton, calme tes hormones…

- Non mais t'as vu le canon , ….miam !

Quatre fronça les sourcils.

- Tu ne vas quand même pas essayer de remettre ça… maintenant que Heero est de retour.

- Rien à foutre du crispé! Avec Duo, c'est où il veut, quand il veut… par où il veut.

- Berk ! tus es immonde.

- Amis de la poésie…

- Du calme les mijorées, ce n'est pas ma faute si vous n'aimez pas les mecs… Avouez quand même que j'ai bon gout.

- Oui , je te l'accorde…

- Y a pas photo Barton.

- Au fait, Chang, en parlant basse-cour, c'est qui ta nouvelle poule ?

- Ben toujours la même, enfin … si elle ne me tue pas dans les 10 prochaines heures.

- Non , l'autre.

- Ah … ben … toujours la même !

- Noin ?

- Oh le récidiviste ! tu peux parler, toi.

- C'est vrai que tu fais un peu dans la rediffusion, Wufei.

- Les grands classiques, il n'y a rien de meilleurs !

- D'accord avec toi. Tope là mon pote !

Quatre osberva d'un air accablé ses deux acolytes en train de se taper dans la main, tels des ados.

- Vous êtes vraiment pathétiques…

- Quatre, te la joues pas pimprenelle, ça sonne faux !

- Oui, c'est vrai, ça… si t'étais moins coincé du calbut, il y a belle lurette que tu te la serais tamponné la Dorothy, alors écrase.

- Ok, vous m'avez percé à jour…je me tais.

- Qu'est-ce que tu attends au juste ?

- J'attends qu'elle ait écumé tout le top 50…

- Hein ?

- Hé oui, je ne suis pas chanteur, moi …. Ni acteur, ni top model… ce n'est pas ma faute si elle n'apprécie que les têtes creuses.

- Il faut reconnaître que Médor était faible du neurone.

- Je ne te le fais pas dire.

- Enfin bref, tu rames…

- Avec une petite cuillère, pour tout avouer… ah les femmes… enfin… moi je ne risque pas de me faire émasculé, ce n'est pas comme un certain chinois de ma connaissance…

- Allez, lâchez-moi !

Ils se mirent tous les trois à rire.

Pendant ce temps là, le japonais s'approchait de Duo.

- Bonjour Duo.

- 'jour.

L'américain avait répondu avec une pointe de tristesse et d'appréhension dans la voix.

Il osa un regard vers son interlocuteur.

Celui-ci le scrutait de la tête aux pied, comme intrigué, cherchant quelque chose à dire pour approfondir la conversation… mais il fut interrompu par une blonde suréxitée…

- Heero, c'est un miracle ! Tu es vivant ! Je n'y croyais plus !

- Bonjour Dorothy…

- Tu t'es fait désiré mon grand !Ce n'est pas gentil de snober le monde comme ça !

- J'ai beaucoup de travail…

Wufei, Quatre et Trowa, de nouveau réapparus au sein du groupe, Duo intervint :

- Bon, que fait son altesse ? La cérémonie commence dans moins d'une heure.

Heero trembla à l'évocation de Réléna. Ce qui fit sourire Wufei.

« A chacun sa furie ! »

- Ben quoi Heero, aurais-tu peur de la hyène… toi le soldat parfait.

- Heu.. non. Disons que je m'attends à ce qu'elle me saute dessus… oui, en fait… j'en tremble d'avance.

- Tu m'étonnes… faut dire que cela pouvait être assez impressionnant par le passé.

- Hein Duo, tu te rappelles ?

Duo ne répondit pas tout de suite. Mais répondit quand même.

- Réléna a changé, Heero. Je pense que tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter.

- Ah la voila !

Réléna fit son entrée dans le jardin.

Duo s'écarta du rassemblement pour parler aux deux hommes qui accompagnaient la souveraine.

Habillée avec goût, coiffée d'un chignon faussement négligé, l'allure de la princesse était bien différente de son look mièvre de ses débuts de règne.

Heero avait quitté une jeune fille quelque peu hystérique… il retrouvait aujourd'hui une femme posée, gracieuse et plus sure d'elle.

Une très belle femme… avec un rire certes abominable …

Il fut surpris de la voir si calme et retenue.

Puis il pensa aux paroles de Duo.

« C'est vrai, elle a l'air d'avoir changé »

La princesse s'approcha sereinement de la petite troupe… puis …

- YEK YEK YEK !

- …

- Eh bien quoi… je pousse mon cri de hyène pour vous souhaiter la bienvenue… ce n'est pas comme- ci je ne vous avais pas entendus tout à l'heure…

- Navré Rel'…

- Toi, Quatre, tu ne perds rien pour attendre…

Mais la jeune fille lui fit un clin d'œil.

- Heero, je promets de me retenir…

- Bonjour Réléna.

- Je suis très heureuse que tu te sois décidé à venir… Cette fête n'aurait pas la même saveur sans toi.

- Ce… C'est un honneur.

- Rassure- toi, je ne me fais aucune idée quand à ta présence ici… mais j'apprécie le gest…

Mais Réléna ne finit pas sa phrase…

Elle accourut vers l'américain et le pris par le bras, tout en caressant la joue de ce dernier, les yeux emplis d'inquiétude.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

- Ri…rien, t'inquiètes pas.

- Tu mens Duo… Tu es blanc comme un linge…

- J'ai juste pris froid…

- Non ce n'est pas ça… Duo .

Tout en parlant, Relena palpa le torse de l'américain, qui réagit en étouffant un cri de douleur.

- Ne.. n'appuie pas là… Rel'.

- TU ES BLESSE !

- Chut… n'effraie pas tes invités… ce n'est qu'une égratignure.

- Mais tu m'avais dit que tu n'avais rien.

- Je ne voulais pas que tu t'inquiètes pour si peu… Relena, ça va.

- Oh… Duo … je suis désolée…c'est ma faute.

- Je suis payé pour te protéger … c'est mon job.

- Duo, tu vas bien ?

Sally s'était approchée d'eux.

- Oui, Sally mais je crois que la plaie s'est rouverte… tu peux faire quelque chose ?

- Je t'avais dit de te ménager…

- Un jour comme aujourd'hui, cela me parait difficile.

- Viens avec moi à l'intérieur, je vais t'arranger ça.

- Merci… Réléna, retourne avec les autres

- Mais…

- J'arrive. Princesse, tu as une cérémonie qui t'attend.

- Je…

- File ! je vous rejoins…

La jeune fille s'exécuta, mais ne put s'empêcher de faire marche arrière pour enlacer son garde du corps.

- Ne me refais plus jamais peur comme ça…

Puis elle l'embrassa tendrement.

Relena embrassait Duo.

...Et 7 paires d'yeux s'écarquillèrent à la vue de cette image.

- Dites moi que je rêve !

**A suivre**  
.

Incredible ! I know….

Ne pas frapper l'auteur svp…


	2. si on en parlait

**Peace or love.**

**Auteur : ****Mahaud**

**Disclaimer **: les persos ne m'appartiennent pas, gnagnagna… mais je les emprunte quand même.

**Couple : **allez, pleurez pas, c'est du provisoire, enfin, j'espère...

chapitre 2: Si on en parlait...

.

**Jour de la célébration du 3****ème**** anniversaire de la paix, palais de Sanck, 1 minute après... :**

.

- Dites- moi que je rêve !

.

Trowa fut le premier à réagir…

Non, il ne pouvait pas avoir vu son ancien amant, le superbe, le sexy, l'inégalable bon coup de sa jeunesse, en train d'embrasser une femme, toute reine du monde soit-elle.

Un mec, d'accord… et encore, un mec canon, parce que cela aurait été gâcher la marchandise…

Mais là,... Réléna…

.

- Il… il vient de se faire rouler une pelle par la hyène… Incroyable.

.

Mais le français ne fut pas le seul choqué par la scène.

Wufei se frotta les yeux, comme pour effacer cette image improbable.

.

- J'HA-LLU-CI-NE !

.

Quatre, dont la mâchoire était restée bloquée un instant, ne le rassura pas.

.

- Alors …disons…. que c'est une hallucination collective ! … on… on me l'aurait dit, je ne l'aurais jamais cru…. Au risque de paraitre vulgaire… ça me troue le cul !

- C'est une blague ?

.

Wufei tourna la tête dans tous les sens, espérant voir un moustachu québecquois sortir d'un massif de fleurs, caméra à la main en s'écriant « Surprise, surprise ! »… mais rien ne semblait bouger…

.

- Ce n'est pas une blague, Chang… Putain, il a le syndrome de Kevin Costner….Si au moins elle chantait comme Whitney….

- Même pas… elle chante avec la même grâce que lorsqu'elle rit.

.

Dorothy venait de refaire surface. Elle reprit d'un air navré :

.

- Mais il n'était pas gay à la base ?

- Bi,… tu oublies la tentative « Hilde. »

- L'échec de la tentative « Hilde ». Moi je peux vous affirmer qu'il est sérieusement plus branché mec que nana…

- Ma… meilleure amie se tape le plus beau mâle de Sanck, …. AAAAAHHHH, j'AI LA HAINE …. IL FAUT QUE JE ME TROUVE UN MEC !

- Je suis là si tu veux…

- Un peu de sérieux, Quatre, j'ai dit un mec…

.

La jeune femme alla rejoindre Réléna, en quête de réponses.

Une légère brise venait de souffler dans les cheveux du blond… assortie d'un bruit subtil… celui de ces deux compères qui pouffaient à s'en étouffer. L'un d'eux lui chuchota d'un air faussement compatissant :

.

_- Vu le vent que tu viens de te prendre … laisse tomber la cuillère, et mets une voile à ton radeau, Robinson._

- … _No comment !_

.

Suivit par le second larron_ :_

.

_- Un homme à la mer !_

_- Ta gueule ou j'appelle Sally « Lucretia » pendant toute la cérémonie !_

_- Aïe, coup bas ! Wufei, envoie-lui vite une bouée !_

_- Heu…_

_- Et toi Trowa ne fais pas le malin, parce qu'en matière de rediff, vu ce qu'on vient de voir, c'est 5 colonnes à la Une que tu vas te taper pendant ton séjour…. Je te ferais remarquer, « oh maître ! » que ton padawan vient de tomber du côté obscure de la force…_

_- C'est vrai ça, …te faire doubler par la princesse Ré-Leiah…sans les bouses de vaches sur les oreilles, certes, mais sans le soutif atomique non plus, c'te honte !_

_- Ok, un point partout… En parlant de coup bas, j'en connais un qui n'a pas finit d'avoir des problèmes de digestion…_

Le français montra discrètement Heero de la tête.

_- Houlà ! c'est plus une pilule, c'est un tube entier… _

_- Tu… tu crois qu'il est en apnée ?_

_- Si c'est le cas, dans 1 minute, il est champion du monde…_

_- Arrêtez, ce n'est pas drôle, je crois qu'il vit le pire plan qu'il puisse exister._

_- Ca c'est sur… voir ses deux ex ensembles… tu peux peut-être lui faire une place sur ton radeau…_

_- Si tu veux je te garde une place aussi…_

_- Pourquoi ?_

- LUCRETIA !

_- Ok, ok, ok, je retire ce que j'ai dit !_

_- Tu fais bien_….hum, Heero, ça va ?

.

**Pendant ce temps là, un peu plus loin dans le jardin princier...**

.

Dorothy rejoint Réléna.

Cette dernière restait immobile, la main sur ses lèvres, pensive, regardant au loin … en direction du bâtiment où son garde du corps venait de rentrer.

.

- Alors là, bravo ! tu viens de créer l'évènement !

- … je… je n'aurais pas du l'embrasser devant vous…. Vous n'auriez pas du l'apprendre comme cela… il doit m'en vouloir maintenant…

- Tu plaisantes ! C'est cool ! quand je vais dire cela à…

- NE DIS RIEN ! je t'en supplie… n'en parle à personne… c'est un secret.

- De polichinelle désormais…

- Non, s'il te plait, dis aux autres que cela doit ne doit pas sortir de ces murs…

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Ils… ils me l'enlèverait…

- Qui donc, c'est toi qui commande, non ?

- … les preventers.

- Votre altesse, tout est prêt, nous attendons votre ordre.

- ah... merci Monsieur le chancellier... prévenez nos invités que la cérémonie va commencer... j'attends le lieutenant maxwell et je vous rejoins.

- bien, Votre Altesse

.

**Infirmerie du palais de Sanck, toujours au même moment :**

.

- Allez, dis ce qui te brule les lèvres, Sally…

- Hum, Duo, comment dire?... à ce que j'ai cru voir, ce ne sont pas mes lèvres qui brûlent…

- Hahaha… pourquoi ce sourire depuis tout à l'heure ?

- Oh, je pense à un truc… enlève ta veste et montre moi ta blessure… héhéhé…

- Déballe…

- Tu es un petit cachotier… mais je peux comprendre pourquoi…. J'en connaîs une qui risque de l'avoir mauvaise… je ris rien que de voir sa tête…

- Qui ?

- Lady Une bien sur, … et dire qu'elle t'a muté à ce poste pour que l'histoire avec Heero ne se reproduise pas… parce qu'elle te pensait gay...

**Flash back**

**Bureau princier, palais de Sanck, deux ans auparavant :**

- Vous désiriez me voir, votre altesse?

- Lady Une ! Qu'est-ce que j'apprends, vous voulez affecter le lieutenant Maxwell à ma garde rapprochée, … c'est une plaisanterie ?

- Non, votre altesse, c'est tout sauf une plaisanterie… et ce point ne souffre aucune discussion… le lieutenant Maxwell est un de nos meilleurs éléments, il est très compétent.

- Mais il me déteste cordialement.

- Tant mieux ! comme cela j'aurais peut-être une chance de ne pas avoir un autre de mes meilleurs éléments qui s'enfuit à l'autre bout du système, tout cela parce que son altesse a une libido démesurée…

- Je ne vous permets pas…

- Je m'assois sur votre permission… je suis seule maitre de l'affectation de mes hommes, j'ai été bien claire à ce sujet lors de ma prise de fonction. Nous n'avons que peu d'hommes capables d'assurer avec efficacité la protection d'un personnage aussi menacé que votre personne… Maxwell reste la meilleure option. Mais rassurez-vous, il n'en est guère enchanté lui- même, … et je compatis plus pour lui que je ne le ferais pour vous.

- Vous dites que d'autres seraient compétents, nommez un de ceux là…

- Négatif, votre majesté… c'est le seul dont je suis sure qu'il vous tiendra tête… et qui ne finira pas dans votre lit, puisqu'il est hermétique à la gente féminine…

- Comment osez-vous ?

- J'ai eu la faiblesse de vous affecter le lieutenant Yui, parce qu'il était le meilleur…je suis très amère du résultat… vous ne mettrez pas une fois de plus la pagaille dans mon organisation… qui est là pour veiller à votre sécurité et celle du système entier, au cas où son altesse l'oublierait…

- Je …

- Plait-il ?

- Je n'arriverai pas à vous faire changer d'avis ?

- Vous apprendrez à vous faire au lieutenant Maxwell… il est très professionnel… il mettra son animosité de côté, je m'y engage… mais c'est la seule concession que je vous octroie.

**Fin du flash back**

- Alors c'est pour cela que cette vipère m'a choisit… moi qui croyais qu'elle ne l'avait fait que pour l'emmerder…

- Si c'est le cas, le résultat n'est pas probant.

- …

- Je ne te poserais pas la question qui s'impose… à savoir « Comment est-ce possible ? »

- ...Et je t'en remercie… comme je ne te demanderais pas la raison pour laquelle tu ne parles pas à Wufei… cela va sans dire…. AÏE !

- Je vois que nous nous comprenons… attention, je vais te faire encore un peu mal… la plaie n'est pas belle… il va vraiment falloir que tu lèves le pied.

- Aoutch ! … je suis de congés pour trois jours dès la fin de la cérémonie… ça devrait tenir jusque –là.

- Oui, je pense.

**Retour au jardin, côté G boys :**

.

Heero n'avait pas bougé depuis le baiser.

Il restait planté, le teint livide, le regard fixé sur la princesse, les yeux vides, ou plein de quelque chose d'indéfinissable,…

Prostré, comme s'il n'osait pas recoller à la réalité.

Il fallut beaucoup d'insistance à Quatre pour que celui-ci finisse par articuler quelques mots_._

.

- Quatre… tu étais au courant ?

- Ah non, je te le jure !

- Wufei ?

- Personne ne l'était Yui…

- Barton,…Duo et toi n'êtes plus ensembles ?

- EH NON ! Ce n'est plus la peine que tu passes tes frustrations sur ma petite personne… ce n'est plus moi le méchant !

- Toujours aussi con !

.

les deux hommes se toisèrent du regard.

Celui du japonais était mauvais, emplit de colère...celui du français semblait moqueur.

.

- Oui, mais toujours aussi bon ! Tu veux peut-être que je te console ?

- Ose me toucher et je te bute !

- Hou, mais il est en colère, le vilain ! Tu n'as pas toujours dit cela, si j'ai bonne mémoire.

Trowa avait dit cette dernière phrase d'un air songeur, tenant son menton dans sa main, semblant rechercher dans les méandres de sa mémoire... Heero se crispa au même moment, sachant pertinamment à quoi le français faisait allusion.

.

La conversation prenait une tournure qui déplaisait à Quatre et Wufei... ce dernier étant assez intrigué par la dernière remarque de Trowa.

.

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte?_

_- Je t'expliquerais Wufei..._Trowa, laisse tomber… n'en rajoute pas, il est assez mal comme ça…

- Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me défendes, Quatre !

- Mais non, Quatre, voyons ! Heero n'a besoin de personne ! c'est le plus fort !

- Arrêtez vous deux, vous êtes lourds… pire que des gonzesses….

- Reste en dehors de ça Wufei… j'ai peut-être fais des erreurs lamentables, comme coucher avec toi par exemple, mais je n'ai pas profité des autres comme toi.

- HEIN ? Tu t'es fait Yui aussi ?

_- C'est ce que j'allais t'expliquer..._

_- eh bien, c'est la journée des surprises...t'en as d'autres encore?_

_- Je suis ton père!_

_- Que... quoi?_

_- non, j'déconne.__  
_

.

Trowa relança la joute verbale:

.

- Je l'attendais celle-là …Tu veux qu'on s'explique pour de bon, allons-y ! Crevons l'abcès une bonne fois pour toute !

- Rien à foutre…

- Ah mais si, j'insiste ! qu'est-ce que tu me reproches au juste ? de t'avoir baisé ? c'est toi qui es venu me voir !

- …

- De t'avoir largué ? pourtant le message était clair… on baisait ensemble, point barre ! tu voulais te faire les dents, je t'ai appris à être un mec ! T'es devenu lourd, je t'ai rayé de ma liste… fin de l'histoire… de toutes façon tu bavais déjà sur Duo à l'époque, alors pour les mouchoirs, tu repasseras !

- …

- Ah, mais ce n'est pas pour ça que tu me fais un caca nerveux, hein… c'est parce que j'ai baisé Duo que t'es vert !

- Tu le sais très bien, connard.

- Monsieur connard pour toi ! D'ailleurs, qui c'est le plus connard des deux ?

- Je vais te….

- Amuse-toi pour voir ! Tu veux me faire passer pour l'ordure de service, mais t'es pas crédible et tu le sais… tu veux faire croire que c'est moi qui ai foutu la merde entre vous, mais t'étais dedans jusqu'au cou bien avant ! Ce n'est pas moi qui ai laissé Duo aux vestiaires pour une poufiasse encouronnée, parce que ça faisait mieux sur ton curriculum vitae !

- Tu ne sais rien…

- Ah si je sais ! c'est moi qui l'ai ramassé du vent que tu lui as mis ! mais dites lui, vous deux, dans quel état il était ?

- Ben…

- Pas mal ravagé à vrai dire…

- Tu crois qu'il est tombé dans mon lit par hasard ? qu'il nous l'a joué Boucle d'or « oups ! désolé papa ours, je me suis endormi dans ta piaule parce que j'avais sommeil » ? EH BEN NON ! Il est venu parce qu'il savait très bien ce qu'il allait trouver … un mec qui lui en donnerait pour son grade !

- Pourri…

- Et c'est pour cette raison que tu as les boules ! Parce que JE l'ai baisé, et pas toi !

- …

.

PAM!!

Trowa était à terre.

Heero venait de lui expédier un coup de poing d'une rare violence.

Mais le français continua :

.

- Hé oui, il y a des vérités qui font mal … j'espère que tu te sens mieux.

- Trowa, ça va ?

- Putain Yui, on était pas censé passer un bon moment tous ensembles, là…

- C'est lui qui m'a cherché.

- C'est vrai… mais là ou tu es vraiment niais, c'est de ne pas comprendre pourquoi ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

.

Le français se releva, prit le temps de épousseter ses habits, puis reprit :

.

- Tu viens d'avoir la preuve on ne peut plus visible que je ne suis plus un danger pour toi…enfin, si l'on considère que tu es toujours accro de Duo et que c'est bien pour lui que tu as refais surface dans nos vies…et pourtant, tu préfères remettre sur le tapis ta bonne vieille rancœur envers ma pomme, juste histoire de te voiler la face encore un peu plus… tu es pathétique, et j'ose espérer que c'est le désespoir qui te rend idiot à ce point.

- Je t'emmerde.

- Non Heero, écoute ce qu'il a à te dire… je crois comprendre de quoi Trowa veut te parler.

-_ Eh bien t'as de la chance parce que moi, je pige nib'..._

_- je t'expliquerai...ça aussi._

- Merci Quatre, je disais donc… qu'au lieu de t'acharner sur moi, tu ferais bien de te poser la bonne question … à savoir…. "Putain, mais qu'est- ce qu'il fout avec elle ?"... Duo est gay, bordel… et il est amoureux de toi.

- Il ne l'est plus visiblement.

- Mais bien sur ! Et moi je tricote des pulls ! … on ne change pas la nature profonde des gens comme ça, et Duo n'est pas du genre à changer aussi radicalement sans raison…

- Tu insinues que c'est moi le responsable ?

- Il n'insinue rien Yui, il cherche à comprendre, et moi aussi.

- Oh puis tu me gonfles Heero ! Ecoute, quand tu auras envie d'être un peu moins con, et que tu te décideras à te battre pour lui, au lieu de faire ta chieuse,…. Que tu voudras des vrais réponses, tu viendras me trouver…

- Je n'ai pas besoin de toi.

- Si tu le dis.

.

Un homme vêtu d'un costume d'apparat vint les interrompre.

.

- Messieurs, Son Altesse vous prie de bien vouloir vous diriger vers le lieux des réjouissances, la cérémonie est sur le point de commencer.

- Bien nous arrivons.

.

.

.

à suivre...

merci pour les reviews... et à bientôt...

mahaud


	3. la trêve

**Peace or love.**

**Auteur : ****Mahaud**

**Disclaimer **: les persos ne m'appartiennent pas, gnagnagna… mais je les emprunte quand même.

**Couple : **alors, à l'ordre du jour: duo et Réléna (encore!), wufei et la colère de Sally, quatre et ses désillusions, heero et sa colère, trowa et sa main....

note de l'auteur: bonne année à tous et à toutes, en espérant qu'elle sera meilleure que la fin 2008 que j'ai eue. Carrambolage sur l'autoroute, le bras en carafe pendant un mois ( d'où pas de hapitre depuis), plus de voiture, et pas d'internet pendant un mois... mais vous voyez, je vous oublie pas: dès que j'ai pu retrouver l'usage de ma mimine, j'ai écrit un chapitre, ....bref, vive l'année 2009!

.

**Jour de la célébration du 3****ème**** anniversaire de la paix, palais de Sanck, jardins princiers :**

Un homme vêtu d'un costume d'apparat vint les interrompre.

.

- Messieurs, Son Altesse vous prie de bien vouloir vous diriger vers le lieu des réjouissances, la cérémonie est sur le point de commencer.

- Bien nous arrivons.

.

.

Les 4 hommes rejoignirent la grande salle du palais, dans un silence qui ne masquait aucunement leur vive envie de poursuivre cette singulière conversation.

Quatre, quelque peu affecté par les sentiments contradictoires du Japonais, empathie oblige, le retint à l'écart des deux autres…

- Quelque chose m'échappe et j'aimerai bien que tu m'expliques…

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

- Je sais que mes dons sont moins affûtés depuis quelques années, mais il émane de toi une confusion plus que palpable, et je me demande pourquoi ?

- Je viens de vivre le pire cauchemar de ma vie en direct et tu t'étonnes de me voir « confus » ?... tu voudrais que je saute de joie ?

- Ce n'est pas du baiser que je parle, mais de ta conversation avec Trowa… tu … tu sembles être déstabilisé par ce qu'il t'a dit sur Duo…

Heero se crispa, et répondit d'un ton froid :

- Vous vous êtes délectés à l'entendre me démonter, vous l'avez laissé passer pour le chevalier blanc sauveur d'américain en détresse… oui, je suis un peu DESTABILISE !

- Mais il n'a pas menti.

- Crois ce que tu veux.

- Heero, nous sommes amis depuis longtemps, je ne t'ai jamais rien reproché…je suis d'ailleurs très heureux que tu te sois décidé à venir à cette cérémonie…Mais je connais bien Trowa… il n'a pas mal agi comme tu te plais à le croire… Et je comprends sa réaction…

- Moi non plus, je n'ai jamais mal agi, mais apparemment cela ne vous a pas effleuré l'esprit.

Le blond dut reconnaître qu'il n'avait jamais eu la version du japonais sur les évènements qui avaient précédé son départ, ni même sur les raisons de ce même départ… Sa rupture avec Réléna semblait en être la cause, et désireux de ne pas prendre parti pour aucun de ses amis, il s'était contenté de prendre régulièrement de ses nouvelles, tentant à chaque occasion d'organiser des retrouvailles qui pourrait ressouder le groupe si lié par le passé.

- …Je m'aperçois maintenant que nous n'avons jamais su vraiment ce qu'il s'est passé entre Duo et toi.

- Cela ne vous a pas empêché de me juger…

- Tu es parti avec Réléna… tu ne peux le nier.

- Evidemment, et comme les absents ont toujours tort…

- Je n'ai jamais dit que tu avais tort, et je respecte ton choix. mais…

- Mon choix…

Heero était plongé dans ses pensées.

_« Mon choix,… comme si j'avais eu le choix… »_

- Heero, … pourquoi as-tu rompu avec Duo il y a trois ans ?

- Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire, après tout, vous avez tous l'air persuadé que je c'est moi le fautif…

- Justement, tu n'as pas l'air de notre avis, et c'est cela qui m'intrigue.

- Comment, Quatre, tes dons d'empathie ne te l'ont pas dit ?

- Répond, s'il te plait.

- Mais c'est simple, …très simple…j'ai rompu parce que Duo m'a jeté… pour Trowa.

- Quoi ? Mais pas du tout… tu ne peux pas croire cela ! Trowa et Duo ne sont sorti ensemble que bien après votre rupture…

- Et pourtant, les faits sont là… il me largue, et deux mois après, il m'avoue qu'il est amoureux de Trowa… CQFD.

- …

- Plus de question, Monsieur l'empâte, pouvons- nous rejoindre les autres ?

- Attends !

Quatre retenait fermement le japonais par le bras.

Ce dernier fut tenté de lui faire violemment lâcher prise, mais le regard alarmant du jeune arabe arrêta toute rébellion de sa part.

Le blond était en pleine confusion à son tour, semblant analyser à toute vitesse ses dernières révélations…

- Tu… tu te trompes… tu ne sais pas tout Heero… mais il est clair que la vérité est ailleurs.

Connaissant bien le jeune homme, et ne doutant pas de sa sincérité, Le brun voulut en savoir plus.

Si effectivement, le français n'était pas le motif de leur séparation… alors, pourquoi Duo l'avait-il quitté ?

- Et pourquoi tout le monde semblait croire que c'était lui qui avait pris cette décision.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me caches Quatre ?

- Heero, je ne sais pas ce que t'as dit Duo, ni pourquoi il t'a quitté, mais ce n'est pas Trowa la raison, crois moi !

- C'est pourtant limpide, Je…

- Trowa l'a empêché de se suicider, juste après votre rupture !

Quatre venait de l'interrompre.

Heero réalisa soudain les dernières paroles de son ami.

L'horreur se lisait sur son visage.

Cela ne pouvait être vrai…

- Hein, Duo ? non, il n'aurait jamais fait cela… tu mens, c'est faux.

- J'étais là quand Trowa nous l'a ramené, à moitié mort…il était si en colère contre toi…

- Tu veux dire que, la mission où il a été blessé…

…Mais pourrait expliquer tant de choses…

- Il s'est délibérément laisser tirer dessus… C'est Trowa qui lui a sauvé la vie… C'est d'ailleurs cette histoire qui les a rapproché…

- Alors c'est pour cela que vous avez tous approuvé leur relation ?

- Heero, nous avons cru que tu l'avais laissé tomber pour Réléna…

- Mais ce n'est absolument pas ce qu'il s'est passé !

- Visiblement, mais il souffrait réellement de ton départ…et nous avons interprété son geste désespéré comme tel, j'en suis navré…Trowa a veillé sur lui pendant des jours, alors que tu étais absent…

- J'étais en mission de protection pour Réléna.

- Et lui était là. peu à peu, Duo retrouvait le moral, alors oui, nous étions plutôt contents de la tournure des évènements. Qui avait-il de mal à ce qu'ils sortent ensembles ?

- Pou…pourquoi personne ne m'a rien dit ?

- Duo ne le voulait pas, il nous a fait promettre de ne rien dire… il ne voulait pas que tu te sentes coupable… nous avons respecté son avis.

- Je ne comprends rien à cette histoire…je…Je croyais … je ne sais plus ...

- Qu'est-ce que vous fichez vous deux ?

- Rien rien, nous arrivons Wufei !

Le chinois, intrigué par la discussion qui lui paraissait animée entre les deux retardataires , était revenu sur ses pas et cherchait des réponses.

- Un problème ?

- Non, tout va bien.

- Hn.

Les trois hommes reprirent le chemin de la grande salle, mais le jeune arabe glissa quelques mots à l'oreille du métis.

_- Heero, Parle à Trowa… _

_._

_._

_._

Le français attendait patiemment les autres.

Il était hors de question qu'il subisse la foule sans eux… à la vie à la mort, comme en temps de guerre, ils devaient partager cette épreuve ensembles.

Il fut donc rassuré en apercevant ses accolites qui se hâtaient de le rejoindre.

- Bon, je sais que nous venons de vivre des moments forts en émotions et que l'ambiance est morose, mais je vous propose une trève… NE ME LAISSEZ PAS AFFRONTER CA TOUT SEUL !

- Houla, ce peuple ! Je suis de tout cœur avec toi, Barton.

Heero dévisagea son ancien rival. Ce dernier avait lancé son idée de trêve sans vraiment y croire, nostalgique de leur ancienne complicité… mais il était si loin, le temps où les 5 pilotes étaient inséparables …

Pourtant, loin de l'ignorer, ou de lui répondre vertement, le japonais tendit sa main vers le français, qui ne masqua pas sa surprise.

- Hn. D'accord pour la trêve…

Trowa , toujours intrigué, lança un regard vers Quatre, et compris à sa tête qu'il s'était passé quelque chose pendant leur absence. Il prit la main tendue et acquiesça d'un signe de la tête. Le jeune arabe prit le parti de changer de sujet :

- Ciel, Réléna n'a pas fait les choses à moitié… toute la galaxie est présente aujourd'hui.

- Alors faisons front, soyons forts, et tâchons de nous marrer un peu…

- Je vote pour.

- Hn. Pas mieux.

- A toi l'honneur, Trowa.

Toute cette foule amassée pour l'évènement impressionna les 4 hommes, pourtant habitués à ce phénomène depuis la première célébration.

La grande salle du palais était comble.

L'ornement du lieu, spécialement élaboré pour l'évènement ne manquait pas de faste.

Des milliers de roses et de lys, , fleurs chères au cœur de Réléna…

Trowa détailla silencieusement la scène qui s'offrait à lui.

Les gens étaient vus en masse.

Notables du royaumes et représentants du système entier, habillés de circonstance, attroupés de part et d'autre de l'allée qui menait au trône…

Ainsi que l'ensemble des ministres et haut fonctionnaires, dont Lady Une, savamment disposés en retrait derrière la souveraine, rayonnante de grandeur.

Milliardo Peacecraft se tenait à la droite de sa sœur.

Tout en avançant vers leur place, qui se trouvait aux cotés de la reine,il ne put s'empêcher une réflexion :

- Ce que ça peut me pomper ce genre de cérémonie à la con !

- Hn., d'accord avec toi.

- T'es d'accord avec moi, toi, c'est nouveau ?

- …

Regard noir du japonais…

- Ta gueule, Barton !

- Chut, Heero, moins fort, nous allons nous faire remarquer…

- Oh, ça va Winner, pète un coup ça ira mieux !

Regard meurtrier du blond…

- Lucretia, c'est avec un T ?

- Wufei déglutit…

Mais Trowa reprit de plus belle.

- Et puis…Toujours ce fichu rose ! Tu crois que les caleçons de Duo sont roses aussi ?

- On pourra toujours lui demander !

- Hn.

- Je ne veux même pas le savoir… Dépêchons-nous, la cérémonie va commencer.

Le chinois poursuivit :

- C'est vrai que la déco est à vomir,… mais regarde Quatre, il est tout content, on dirait même qu'il remue la queue !

- J'ai quand même le droit de m'extasier devant une si belle décoration !

- C'est pas faux que tu as l'air ravi… t' aimes bien ces trucs pompeux, et ces fleurs partout… en fait, t as des goûts de chiottes….

- Hn, vrai.

Le français renchérit.

- T'as qu'à voir Dorothy…

- Oh, t'es dur, elle est baisable…bon, perso j'aime pas les blondes.

- Tu as raison, je ne suis pas objectif… mais pour moi, elle n'est pas baisable….surtout pas pour Quatre d'ailleurs !

- Hn.

- Arf ! coup bas !

- Trowa, tu vas dormir sous les ponts ce soir…

- Prends ça dans les dents, mon frère !

Le chinois et le français se tapèrent la main, en signe de connivence .

- Et toi Wufei, je te promets que j'offre un sabre à Sally pour Noël ! …Heero, un commentaire ?

- Hn, Tu ne la baiseras jamais…

- Les ponts, toi aussi !

- Heero, je prends le pont de droite…

- Ca me va.

- « Grand » comment le sabre ?

- Bande de traîtres… et dire qu'on a fait la guerre ensemble…

- Faites l'amour, pas la guerre, au fait, depuis quand t'as pas fais l'amour, Quatre ?

- LACHEZ MOI !

- C'est avec un sourire radieux que les trois autres entonnèrent en chœur :

- Chut Quatre, tu vas nous faire remarquer !

- Je vous hais.

_- Trop facile…_

_- C'est clair._

_- Hn._

Ils rejoignirent leur place.

Trowa lança un regard à Duo qui était placé juste derrière sa patronne. Puis lui adressa une grimace en visant Réléna.

Celui-ci, dans ses petits souliers, fit une mine déconfite, semblant dire « oui, je sais, ça craint ! »

Quatre, bien conscient du dialogue silencieux, interpella Trowa :

_- Tu penses que c'est du sérieux ?_

_- Quoi ?_

_- Eh bien Duo et Réléna._

_- J'en ai bien peur…Il n'aurait pas permis à Réléna cette démonstration de soupe de langue si cela n'était pas un fait établi…_

_- Tu crois qu'il l'aime ?_

_- Je n'y crois pas une seconde…je me demande même s'il la saute !je te rapelle qui lui manque une paire de couil...  
_

_- Oh, Trowa, tu ne peux pas être un peu moins cru !_

_- Pardon, Sainte "Quatre-rine" si je te choque…dis donc, toi, la frustration te rend bien prude._

_- Arrête avec ça…_

_- Ok, …tu sais, si je peux affirmer quelque chose sur Duo, c'est qu'il ne se serait pas embarqué dans une histoire avec elle sans une raison valable. …quand à savoir laquelle… je te promets que je vais le découvrir._

_- Je n'en ai jamais douté._

_- Au fait, tu n'aurais pas quelque chose à me dire ?_

_- Du genre… ta braguette est ouverte ?_

_- Ah merde ! …non du genre j'ai parlé à Heero._

_- Ah oui, …j'ai parlé à Heero._

_- Et ?_

_- Ben on a fait des phrases… sujet, verbe, compléments… c'était cool._

_- T'es lourd._

_- Je sais, saint"Tro-pet"  
_

_- Bon aurais-tu l'obligeance de m'exposer le fruit de votre joute grammaticale, oh maitre Capello ?_

_- Certes…J'ai appris deux choses : un, heero sait dire plus de trois mots d'affilé sans s'étouffer, ce que je ne croyais pas capable de faire…_

_- T'es vraiment lourd… là, tu pèses dix tonnes._

_- ...Deux, que c'est Duo qui l'a plaqué, et non le contraire...il parait même que ce serait pour toi._

- QUOI ?

_- Chut, moins fort… _

_- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? _

_- Je ne sais pas, mais à mon avis, ces prochains jours risquent d'être emplis de révélations… Dis au fait, tu t'es tapé wufei aussi ? Non parce que si c'est le cas, je vais finirpar croire que j'ai un grave problème de sex appeal…_

_- T'inquiète, ton seul problème, c'est les blondasses nymphomanes… _

- De quoi vous parlez ?

_- Rien, je t'expliquerais Wufei !_

_- Encore !_

_- Le discours va bientôt commencer… promis, je te dis tout après !_

_- Oui mais là, vous parlez de moi !_

_- Oh regarde, Sally te fais un sourire…_

_- Quoi ? où ?_

Wufei regarda avec empressement sa compagne qui le glorifia d'un doigt haut levé dès qu'elle s'en rendit compte. Conscient de s'être fait roulé par son ami , il répondit d'un air blasé:_  
_

_- .... crevure._

_- A ton service._

_._

_._

_.  
_

Tout le monde commençait à s'impatienter, la souveraine étant en conversation avec son chef de protocole…

Nos compères ne pouvaient que continuer leur joute verbale…

Revenus de leur aparté, Trowa reprit ses critiques acerbes :

_- J'espère que son discours sera moins long que la dernière fois._

_- Hn, mais on peut toujours rêver._

_- Regardez les tous ces en costumés, on se croirait à un bal déguisé…_

_- Et tu es déguisé en quoi, Barton ?_

_- En beau gosse… toi, par contre, tu ne serais pas le nain de jardin, par hasard ?_

_- Shazi !_

_- Grincheux ! je t'ai reconnu !_

_- Mais vous êtes en super forme aujourd'hui !_

_- Hn, taisez vous les gars, Barbie s'énerve._

_- C'est ma fête ou quoi ? _

_- Ca fait plaisir de voir que t'as pas perdu ton humour, Heero…_

La dernière réflexion de Trowa jeta un étrange silence.

Heero le fixait étonné… étonné car il n'était plus en colère contre le français… et parce qu'il devait bien reconnaître que tous ses amis lui avait cruellement manqué… Trowa particulièrement…Ils étaient si complices, avant…

Ce dernier hésita à reprendre, peu sur des sentiments du japonais à ce moment précis.

- Je…

- Je te retourne le compliment,… Trowa.

Puis ils regardèrent longuement, sans animosité, mais avec un certain gène…

_- Je sais que tu m'en veux, mais malgré ce que tu peux penser de moi, par rapport à Duo, sache que… tu m'as manqué, Heero… et que tu te trompes sur mon compte… comme, j'ai du me tromper sur le tien au vue de ce que viens de me dire Quatre._

Le français paraissait sincère, et le japonais s'accorda à penser que le temps n'était peut être plus à la haine entre deux… mais aux explications sur les évènements passés…

_- Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle tous les deux…_

_- Je le crois aussi…_

Wufei était dépité : les deux frères ennemis semblaient se faire des politesses, et personne se semblait vouloir lui expliquer quoi que ce soit.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils nous font les deux ?

- On dirait qu'il y a de la réconciliation dans l'air…

- Avec tout ce qu'ils se sont balancés dans la tronche tout à l'heure ?

- Heero connaît très bien Trowa… Il sait que ce n'est pas un hypocrite, et qu'il ne lui aurait pas déballé ses 4 vérités gratuitement… Il a tenté de lui ouvrir les yeux, sur quoi, j'avoue que je n'en suis pas sur…Mais lui doit le savoir…

Quelques minutes passèrent ou chacun garda un silence et une moue solennelle, attendant le début des hostilités mondaines .

Mais ce moment tardant à arriver, le français prit de nouveau la parole.

_- Bon, elle le fait son discours, oui ou merde…_

_- Ne sois pas si pressé, pendant, ça sera pire…_

_- J'imagine déjà… « Amis les pingouins, bonjour ! Quoi de neuf sur la banquise ?_

_- coin coin !_

_- Trowa, j'ai dis pingouins, pas canards !_

_- Oui mais j'suis nul en cris de pingouin…. Piou, piou ?_

_- Couik couik ?_

_- T'y mets pas Yui ! mais c'est vrai que vous êtes nuls !_

_- Oh tu sais, moi, à part les cris de hyène… _

_- En parlant de hyène, je crois qu'on y est…elle commence._

Puis vint enfin le moment du discours, long, interminable, mais attendus par tous…

« Chers habitants de Sank…. »

20 minutes plus tard, débuta l'ensemble des hommages rendus au royaume de Sank par tout le gratin mondial et colonial, l'hommage aux innombrables victimes, … et le moment préférés de tous les convives : la réception.

Peu à peu, la grande salle du palais se vida de ses convives au profit des jardins royaux, nouveau lieu des réjouissances.

**A suivre**

j'espère que cela vous aura plu, la suite...la prochaine fois...


	4. Vous prendrez bien un petit four?

**Peace or love.**

**Auteur : ****Mahaud**

**Disclaimer **: les persos ne m'appartiennent pas, gnagnagna… mais je les emprunte quand même.

**Couple : **Duo et Réléna, Duo et Trowa, Heero et sa bouteille de champagne, Dorothy avec sa nouvelle conquête, Quatre avec Wufei... non, je déconne... en fait, c'est un sacré bordel!

Note: merci à Bernie pour ses conseils et sa correction...cela m'a bien aidé.

**VOUS PRENDREZ BIEN UN PETIT FOUR ?**

**Jardin du Palais de Sanck, Garden party du jour de la célébration du 3 ème anniversaire de la Paix, 14h…**

Le banquet qui s'offrait aux convives était des plus appétissants et fourni plus que de nécessaire : toasts par milliers, salades variées, viandes à foison et leurs petits légumes, sans oublier le formidable cortège de petits fours dont le souvenir laissait encore de vives émotions dans l'esprit de tous les bouches gourmandes du système planétaire…

Le début des hostilités ayant été ordonné par le grand chancelier, en accord avec son altesse La Reine, c'est une cohue à la limite de la bataille rangée qui s'agglutina autour des différents endroits stratégiques de ravitaillement.

Les quatre compères, ainsi que Sally et Dorothy se retrouvèrent à proximité du buffet. Ils décidèrent, face à l'adversité, d'unir leurs forces afin d'élaborer une stratégie efficace. Quatre fut le premier à prendre la parole

- Bon, comme l'année dernière, tâchons de nous organiser afin de ne pas être affamés par la foule...

Pour être immédiatement interrompu par un chinois plus qu'enthousiaste...

- Bien dit, Winner. Nous appellerons cette mission « Code : Sus aux piques assiettes ! »

- Suce qui ?

- Barton, tu es un poids pour notre société, tu le sais ça ?

- Pardon Chef !

Quatre qui était assez déçu de s'être fait couper l'herbe sous les pieds, contesta cette crise d'autorité du Chinois:

- Heu… pourquoi c'est toi le chef, après tout c'est moi qui….

- Parce que je suis le plus gradé, Winner.

- Ah non, c'est Duo le plus gradé, rétorqua le blond.

- Et tu vois Maxwell dans les parages ? Et puis, d'abord, tu n'es qu'un civil. Donc, je commande, et tu calmes tes rêves de grandeur … ou tu vas jouer avec tes soldats de plombs, c'est au choix…

Quatre incendia du regard le chinois et grommela à voix basse à Trowa :

_- Frimeur, dictateur, …_

_- Il t'a bien mouché quand même…_

_- Me vengerais... et puis d'abord, ils sont beaux mes soldats de plombs…_

Mais le "dictateur" avait l'oreille perçante :

- Plait-il ?

- Rien mon Général !

Quatre arrêta là ses messes basses. Wufei, après un regard plus que supérieur lancé au jeune arabe, reprit d'une voix calme et sûre d'elle.

- Tant mieux, donc, je reprends … Barton, toi qui es un maître dans l'art de l'infiltration, tu t'occupes des toasts et tu nous en ramènes un plateau.

- C'est parti !

- Yui, personne n'osera s'interposer si tu mets une option sur la volaille et les pommes de terre… Evite les juliennes de carottes, elles sont pathétiques…De plus, elles sont souvent prises d'assaut par le gang des grosses de la Jet Set à « J-10 » de la première soirée maillots de bain …

- Mission acceptée…

- Sally… (regard noir de la jeune femme)… heu…Dorothy, toi qui sais user de tes charmes, occupe toi du sommelier. Moi, je me charge des petits fours…

- Hum !

Le blond venait de se manifester.

- Oui, Winner ?

- Quelle est ma mission ?

- Attends, heu… va t'assoir à notre table, et … souris comme tu sais si bien le faire.

- Mais elle est nulle ma mission, Wufei !

- Oui, c'est vrai, mais nous avons faim Winner, et le combat au corps à corps, ce n'est pas ta tasse de thé…

- Enfin, tu abuses, l'année dernière…

- L'année dernière, nous avons caressé l'espoir de ne pas nous auto-digérer grâce à ta grande bravoure sur le rôti ! Alors tu m'excuses, mais avec Yui, on est au moins sûr de pouvoir survivre…

- Wufei, tu es impayable, vraiment. Heureusement qu'il existe encore des hommes comme toi.

- Merci Dorothy.

Le chinois savourait pleinement la remarque de la jeune femme quand une autre voix plus tranchante se fit entendre.

- Je te le donne si tu veux, Dothy, mais il prend de la place avec toutes ses greluches… Prévois un lit extra-large.

- Sally…

Mais Cette dernière ignora volontairement la voix suppliante de son compagnon.

- Qui me parle ?

Le jeune arabe, saisit l'occasion d'enfoncer le clou.

- Viens Sally, puisque nous ne faisons pas partie du plan de mission, dirigeons-nous vers nos places et profitons de notre agréable compagnie.

- Je te suis Quatre… Heureusement qu'il persiste encore des gentlemen dans ce monde de gougeât sans scrupules.

- Mais Mamour !

Autre regard noir de la jeune femme.

Quatre adopta son plus beau sourire avant de murmurer au chef des opérations :

_- Tiens prends ça dans ta face, traître !_

_- Et toi vas faire ta blonde…_

Quelques minutes plus tard, chacun ayant rempli sa part du plan, l'opération « sus aux piques assiettes » fut un pur succès.

Nos convives purent donc se restaurer à souhait tout en commentant le discours ô combien interminable de la souveraine, ainsi que l'évènement le plus important du jour : le couple Duo/Réléna.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Dorothy, dont la curiosité n'était plus à prouver, posa la question que tout le monde attendait:

- Bon, qui va lui tirer les vers du nez ?

Trowa, lui en quête d'indice, réfléchit un moment, et questionna sa voisine de table.

- Sally, Duo ne t'as rien dit lorsque tu l'as soigné ?

- Non, Trowa. Mais je n'ai pas insisté non plus. Après tout, cela ne me regarde pas.

- Mais moi oui, répondit le français. Je vais profiter du reste des petits fours pour tenter de le soudoyer.

Le regard empli de malice de ce dernier amusa la jeune femme.

- Tu es un fin stratège…

- C'est surtout un grand curieux, intervint Quatre

- Ose me dire que tu ne vas pas à ton tour essayer de me soutirer des infos ?

- Je n'oserai pas ...Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ?

Devant le ton empressé de son ami, Trowa s'exécuta.

- J'y vais de ce pas.

Il prit une assiette qu'il parsema de sucreries chères au cœur de l'américain et partit en quête de réponses.

Le lieutenant Maxwell ne quittait pas des yeux la souveraine qui partageait non sans grâce bon nombre de politesses avec les divers invités de haut rang qui se bousculaient pour la féliciter.

Il sourit en voyant son le français lui tendre un plat de douceurs.

- Rappelle-moi pourquoi tu fais ce métier d'esclave ?

- Pour 3000 crédits par mois, plus les primes, logement de fonction inclus.

- Tiens, pour ta peine.

- Merci mon sauveur. Je n'ai même pas pu m'approcher du buffet. J'ai la dalle.

- Et moi, j'ai les boules… Comment t'as pu me cacher un truc pareil ?

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Prends-moi pour une bugne !

- Ok, ok… Ca va, j'arrête. Je comptais t'en parler demain, quand on aurait été, disons… plus tranquilles.

- Plus intimes ?

- Y a de ça… je serais à mon appart à 13 h. Tu seras libre ?

- Pour toi, toujours…Mais ta princesse ne va pas nous faire une jaunisse ? Non, parce que je ne te cache pas que tes exploits récents m'ont fait douter que nous puissions remettre ça, maintenant que tu es un homme « casé »!

- Il n'en a jamais été question. Réléna et moi restons, comment dire, … un couple très libre… enfin, tu me connais…

- Je m'en doutais.

- Et puis pour tout avouer, j'ai vraiment besoin de m'envoyer en l'air, Tro.

- Miam ! Et moi donc !… Blague à part, Il faut vraiment qu'on parle… et pas que de Réléna.

- Je sais…. Heero… Mais pas maintenant.

- Tu ne perds rien pour attendre.

- Excuse-moi, je dois te laisser… merci pour les gâteaux. A demain.

- Et vivement que tu sois en congés, t'es trop chiant en mode « Body Gard ».

Duo se retourna et énonça d'une voix monocorde et blasée :

- 3000 crédits, Trowa, 3000 crédits… Je me rattraperais ce week-end.

Il partit rejoindre la princesse qui semblait vouloir quitter les jardins pour se diriger vers son cabinet de travail, suivie de quelques-uns de ses ministres.

De retour auprès de la table, Trowa fut assailli de questions.

- ALORS ? (ensembles)

- Je mets mes infos aux enchères…

- 10 crédits !

- Quel radin, Wufei, moi je mets 30 !

- Et ça ce dit milliardaire…

- Hn, 100 crédits et ma main dans la gueule si quelqu'un renchérit…

- On se calme les furieux ! Heero, j'accepte ton enchère, je suppose que personne n'y voit d'inconvénients…

- … (à l'unanimité)

Les deux hommes s'écartèrent du reste de la bande :

- En fait, je n'en sais pas plus, nous n'avons pas pu vraiment parler… Et de toutes les façons, avant de pouvoir tirer les choses au clair avec lui, il fallait que j'aie ta version de l'histoire.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?

- C'est vraiment lui qui t'as largué ?

- Oui.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je n'en sais rien… quand nous avons compris que nous étions attirés l'un par l'autre et que c'était réciproque, Duo était avec Hilde… Et moi, j'étais en passe de sortir avec Réléna. Mais il ne voulait pas la quitter, par peur de lui faire de la peine… Alors on a attendu… Et moi j'ai craqué un soir, et j'ai passé la nuit avec Rel'… apparemment, il l'a su et il m'a jeté comme une merde en rentrant de mission… J'espérais qu'il changerait d'avis, mais il m'a ensuite sorti qu'il préférait rester avec sa copine… je suis donc resté avec la mienne… Mais lorsque j'ai croisé Hilde au bout de trois mois, elle s'est fait un plaisir de m'envoyer dans la tronche que j'étais un salaud et que c'était ma faute si Duo l'avait plaqué quelques mois auparavant… Quand j'ai appris cela, j'ai accouru pour lui demander des explications et il m'a dit… qu'il était avec toi, et qu'il ne te quitterait pas pour moi, parce qu'il était amoureux. J'ai pété un câble et je suis parti…

- Etonnant… Et pourtant, cela ne s'est certainement pas passé comme cela… Duo t'a effectivement surpris au pieu avec Réléna ; Je le sais, parce que je rentrais de mission avec lui. Il était si pressé de te revoir pour t'annoncer qu'il avait quitté Hilde pour que vous soyez ensembles… il m'a saoulé toute la durée de la mission d'ailleurs. Quand je l'ai vu redescendre de la chambre et courir vers la sortie, j'ai bien compris qu'il y avait un problème… qui s'est révélé quand la hyène est apparue dans le salon, le rouge au joues, et la tignasse en bataille… je t'aurais pourri si Quatre ne m'avait pas demandé de me mêler de mes affaires…

- Alors, il nous a vu…

- Oui…je pensais que vous auriez une petite conversation, mais vous êtes partis toi et ta belle avant que Duo ne refasse son apparition… Nous n'en avons pas reparlé, jusqu'à la mission suivante… où ce con a failli se faire butter…

- Est-il vrai que cela ressemblait à un suicide ?

- C'en était un, on n'offre pas son corps à la première balle venue par pur héroïsme… Et puis on ne raconte pas de telles inepties juste après…

- Comment ça,

- Il délirait. Il n'arrêtait pas de dire que cela serait mieux pour tout le monde, qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'être avec toi, que c'était mal, que tu serais plus heureux avec Réléna, et que les colonies aussi… et qu'il préférait mourir que de vivre sans toi, et bla bla bla… Il m'a foutu en rogne… Et toi, j'avais clairement envie de t'étrangler pour lui avoir foutu des idées pareilles dans la tête. Après, pendant sa convalescence, pendant que tu étais parti sur L2 avec Réléna, j'ai veillé sur lui, de peur qu'il ne refasse une connerie… et j'ai voulu aussi lui montrer qu'aimer les hommes, ce n'était pas la fin du monde… on a passé une nuit ensemble, puis deux... jusqu'à avoir une relation. Tu connais la suite… Mais en aucun cas, il n'a été question d'amour entre nous, parce qu'il t'avait dans la tête, et je peux t'affirmer que ça n'a pas changé !

- Je ne comprends rien…

- Eh bien moi non plus… et c'est pour cela qu'il faut qu'il m'explique. D'ailleurs je dois passer l'après-midi avec lui demain.

- Il ne vient pas chez Quatre ?

- Non, nous avons besoin d'être un peu seuls…

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu veux un dessin ?

- …

- Oh, ça va, déstresse, je ne vais pas te le voler ton Duo… je te rappelle quand même que jusqu'à preuve du contraire, c'est moi son amant, et pas toi.

- Que…quoi… mais il est avec Rel' !

- Et alors…

- T'es vraiment un salaud.

- Non, je suis un mec, et j'aime le sexe… et Duo, si tu veux tout savoir, c'est une bombe atomique au lit !

En voyant le Heero se décomposer, le français regretta d'avoir été si peu diplomate.

- Excuse-moi. Il faut que tu saches qu'à l'origine, je devais passer la semaine avec lui, comme à chaque fois que je viens à Sanck… Tu sais, nous ne sommes plus ensembles, mais il nous arrive quand même de partager encore ce genre de relation… Et si tu le connaissais un peu plus intimement, tu saurais que Duo n'est jamais aussi ouvert à une discussion que sur l'oreiller .

- Tu n'es quand même pas en train de demander ma bénédiction ?

- Non. .. je t'informe pour ta culture personnelle. Si tu t'attendais à ce que je te laisse la place sans même une petite fête d'adieu, alors tu dois vraiment habiter chez Walt Disney !

- … En fait t'es un enfoiré.

- Oui. Mais un enfoiré utile, qui va t'aider à reconquérir ton grand amour… parce que je suis un enfoiré qui aime ses amis… et qui veut les savoir heureux.

- Tu m'excuseras de ne pas en être convaincu… tu te fous de ma gueule depuis le début.

- Je te demande juste un jour, Heero ! Qu'est-ce que tu as tant à perdre dis-moi ? Moi je vais devoir renoncer à un amant que j'apprécie beaucoup, et je le fais pour toi, et pour lui… alors stop !

- …

- Ok, tu désapprouves, et moi, je m'assois sur ta désapprobation… Toujours est-il, que demain soir, je reviendrais avec des réponses, et que ce Week-end, tu auras toutes les cartes en main pour avoir une vraie conversation avec lui…

- De toute façon, je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix…

- Non. Sur ce, je te laisse, je vois Zech qui me fait un signe… tu devrais te prendre une bonne cuite, ça te dériderais un peu.

- Connard.

Pendant ce temps là, Quatre et Wufei s'étaient isolés, embarquant avec eux une bouteille de champagne du plus grand millésime ;

- Fêtons dignement notre débâcle sentimentale! Lança le blond en levant son verre vers celui qu'il venait de remplir à Wufei .

- A la tienne.

Un regard lancé en direction de Dorothy fit pâlir Quatre aussitôt.

- Elle m'énerve à tourner autour de toutes ces gravures de mode !

- Aussi, tu n'as qu'à t'en trouver une autre !

- Je ne peux pas. Elle me rend dingue.

- Et très con, Winner. Comme si, avec ta position et tes millions, tu ne pouvais pas t'offrir une femme plus classe.

- Mes milliards, s'il te plait.

- Oh pardon.

- Et toi, t'en es où avec « Docteur, Fais-moi peur ! »

- J'ai peur… mais je suis en plein progrès. De « salaud », je suis passé à « p'tite bite », mais je ne désespère pas d'arriver à « connard » avant la fin de la soirée.

- Pour sûr, c'est une avancée remarquable … ça en valait la peine ?

- Avec Noin ? Oh que oui ! … Mais attention, ne vas pas croire que je ne vis pas dans la honte de tromper ma fiancée… je me flagelle en cachette.

- Pourquoi prends-tu autant de risques alors que tu aimes Sally ?

- Je ne sais pas comment t'expliquer… Sally, c'est la femme de ma vie… mais de temps en temps, j'ai besoin de ressentir d'autres trucs…avec d'autres femmes, parce qu'avec elle, je n'ose pas aller aussi loin… Tu vas dire que je te prends pour un con, mais je la respecte trop dans un lit. Tiens pour bien faire, il faudrait que je sois coincé comme toi. Tu ne veux pas me donner des cours ?

- Je te proute !

- Mais parlons de toi…Ca ne te fais pas peur de craquer pour une escaladeuse de braguettes ?

- Je te signale que tu parles de la future madame Winner.

- Dans une autre vie, ou dans quarante ans peut-être…

- Moque-toi, cela ne m'atteint pas… et si tu veux tout savoir, j'ai beau avoir l'air d'être un enfant de cœur, je n'en suis pas moins une sacrée affaire… Tu devrais d'ailleurs demander à Lucretia…

- QUOI ?

- Moi, je dis ça, je ne dis rien… un peu de champagne ?

- Tu t'es fait Noin ?

- Lalalère !

- Je ne te crois pas !

- Et pourtant, pourtant… joli tatouage d'ailleurs.

- Incroyable ! Pendant combien de temps ?

- Six mois…

- NON !

- Si.

Normal 0 21 false false false MicrosoftInternetExplorer4 !-- /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-parent:""; margin:0cm; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";} p {mso-margin-top-alt:auto; margin-right:0cm; mso-margin-bottom-alt:auto; margin-left:0cm; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";} page Section1 {size:612.0pt 792.0pt; margin:70.85pt 70.85pt 70.85pt 70.85pt; mso-header-margin:36.0pt; mso-footer-margin:36.0pt; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

Quatre était assez satisfait de son petit effet… Le visage effaré de son ami valait toutes les vengeances du monde qu'il avait imaginé depuis l'épisode de l'opération « sus aux pique-assiettes. »

Le chinois fit amende honorable.

- Tu me la coupes. Elle ne m'a rien dit. Alors là, je dis « Respect ! »…Rassure-moi, tu t'es pas tapé Trowa quand même ?

- Ah, ah, ah, c'est drôle, je lui ai posé la même question te concernant !

- Moi, un mec ? Ca va pas ?

- Eh bien moi non plus. Il faut croire que nous sommes les seuls à résister à son charme galactique.

- D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qu'il fout avec Zech ?

- Je ne sais pas. Tiens, voilà Heero...Viens boire un verre avec nous!

- C'est bon, j'ai pris mes munitions.

Effectivement, le japonais tenait une bouteille du même champagne… mais la coupe ne semblant pas un récipient suffisamment ambitieux pour étancher sa soif, c'est au goulot que ce dernier entreprit de trinquer avec ses compagnons d'infortune…

- Et si nous partions nous saouler ailleurs que dans cette fête à neu-nœuds ?

- Houlà, j'en connais un qui n'a pas l'air d'avoir apprécié d'avoir gagner son enchère…

- Tu l'as dit… je porte un toast aux putains d'enfoirés d'amis qui aiment culbuter les personnes qui nous sont chères !

- A la tienne Winner ! _Ce toast te va comme un gant…_

- A la tienne Wufei ! _De toi à moi, Je peux peut-être donner des cours à Sally, plutôt ?_

_- Amuse-toi pour voir ! Et je te rappelle que future Madame Winner peut aussi faire un passage express dans mes draps avant de convoler avec tes milliards ! En plus, je suis sûr qu'elle ne dirait pas non, la garce!-  
_

- Et à Trowa et Réléna… Putain, je n'arrive pas à croire la journée que je viens de vivre.

- Bon, tous chez moi, on va se finir en beauté avant que… NON JE NE LE CROIS PAS ! ELLE NE VA PAS OSER ?

- Oh, oh, oh… Miss Catalonia est dans les bases… HOME RUN ! **(1) **

**- **Hn, C'est un joli coup...**  
**

- Je suis dégouté …

- Quatre, t'es vraiment un ami... ta vie est aussi pourrie que la mienne…

- Merci, Heero, ça me fait chaud au cœur... Bon, Wufei, va sauver l'honneur, je vois Sally qui te fait un signe.

- Les affaires reprennent… souhaitez-moi bonne chance !

- Crève !

- Hn, Pas mieux.

Wufei partit en haussant les épaules en jetant un « c'est beau l'amitié ! ».

- Bon, je vais voir si Trowa suit le mouvement. On se rejoint à la voiture ?

- Oui, ma copine bouteille et moi on flirte un peu, et j'arrive

- Méfie-toi… elle est comme toutes les femmes, elle laisse toujours un goût amer…

**A SUIVRE…**

(1) : La nouvelle conquête de Dorothy sera un des nombreux sujets abordés au prochain chapitre.

bon voilà, c'est fini pour cette fois... j'espère que mon histoire vous plait toujours... à défaut d'avis contraire, je prendrais ça pour un oui...mais j'avoue que j'aimerai un peu avoir votre opinion...

J'ai tendance à écrire plus régulièrement cette fic, parce qu'elle me détend, parce qu'elle est plus légère que l'ami maxwell, et en ce moment, j'ai besoin de me DETENDRE!

Mais pour reparler de l'ami maxwell, la suite est en cours d'écriture, et sauf tempête ( ne rigolez pas, je m'en suis prise une sur la tronche), accident de la route ( ça aussi c'est fait!), main dans le plâtre ( c'est bon, j'en sors!) , pluie de sauterelles ( bon, là, j'avoue, ce n'est qu'un objectif pour 2009!) , vous aurez enfin la confrontation entre Duo et Heero... au pire, au retour des vacances...

Sur ce , je vais skier, ou peut- être faire un raid sur wow... ou peut-être écrire le prochain chapitre de peace or love: la secte des looseurs ...

bisous

mahaud


	5. la secte des looser

**Peace or love****.**

**Auteur : Mahaud**

**Disclaimer **: les persos ne m'appartiennent pas, gnagnagna… mais je les emprunte quand même.

**Couple : **Duo et Réléna …mais personne n'est dupe…

Wufei et Sally, mais c'est bien mal parti

Quatre et Dorothy…dans ses rêves !

Heero avec une bouteille de champagne…et Trowa avec tout ce qui bouge et qui n'est pas féminin

**Chapitre 5 : La secte des loosers.**

**Résidence Winner, 1h du matin, le même jour :**

_« Pathétique…._

_Quelle soirée pathétique…_

_Mais pourquoi ne suis-je pas rentré avec les autres ?_

_Sérieux, Trowa…il faut que tu arrêtes de penser avec ta queue._

_Zech, tu ne perds rien pour attendre… »_

C'est en maudissant l'héritier Peacecraft que Trowa Barton gara sa voiture dans l'allée de la résidence de son hôte et ami Quatre Raberba Winner.

Il douta, vue l'heure tardive de son arrivée, que ses comparses soient encore éveillés. Mais il savait aussi que les jours de cérémonie, il était courant que la petite troupe joue les prolongations dans la demeure Winner.

Il fut soulagé de voir les lumières allumées, preuve que ses compagnons étaient effectivement encore de la partie.

Trowa sortit du véhicule et se dirigea prestement vers la piscine de la demeure, d'où provenaient un semblant d'animation.

Dans l'eau, il n'y trouva personne.

Mais la scène qui s'offrait à lui ne manqua pas de l'interpeller.

Il resta donc quelques instants à observer cet étrange tableau.

Avachi sur un des sofas du salon d'extérieur, Heero Yui semblait en grande conversation avec une bouteille de champagne, visiblement dénommée Duo Maxwell.

Pendant ce temps là, un certain Wufei, un caleçon lacéré sur la tête, méditait, une assiette à la main.

Que dire du dernier protagoniste… Un seau à champagne sur la tête, il venait de fracasser ce qui semblait être la énième assiette d'un service de porcelaine signée – tiens, le même genre d'assiette que tenait le chinois …-avec le rateau du jardinier.

Le français s'approcha un peu plus, histoire de mieux entendre la conversation d'ivrognes…car s'en était bien une,qui sévissait en ce lieu.

« - Encore raté !

- Quatre, Tu devrais prendre un manche plus court… essayes la bêcheue…

- M'en fous, Wufei… il reste encore le service de ma grand mèeeeere… POOL ! Et vise mieux cette fois !

- Heero, tu ne veux pas me remplacer, j'ai une crampe au bras ? 'tain, ta vaisselle, c'est pas de la porcelaine de tatayet !

- Change de bras. Moi je ne lâche pas ma bouteille, on ne sait jamais…elle pourrait rouler une pelle à une princesse pendant que j'ai le dos tourné.

- Oui tu as raison…toute des salooopes !

- Bien dit.

Un projectile lancé…

Une statue touchée plus tard…

- SCRACHT !

- …

- …

- Yallah !

- …Joli… C'est pas encore ça, mais tu progresses,… si si, Winner, je t'assure.

Le jeune blond leva son bras fièrement en faisant le signe de la victoire en entendant Wufei le féliciter.

Trowa ne put se retenir plus longtemps d'intervenir.

- Mais quelle est cette étrange secte ?

Les trois hommes se tournèrent de concert.

- Oh, Trowa, copain de moaaa… c'est gentil de nous rejoindre !

- Oui Barton, on était à cours de lanceur d'assiette…en plus, c'est ton truc, ça…

- Non, moi c'est les couteaux plutôt !

- Moi c'est Dingo, pas Pluto !

Regards consternés des trois autres. Le français fut le plus rapide à rétorquer :

- Ok…Wufei fait de l'humour… tous aux abris…bien, je vois que vous n'avez pas sucer que des glaçons ce soir… dure soirée ?

- Tu n'imagines pas à quel point… mais viens donc jouer avec nous mon copain.

Trowa s'installa à côté du japonais, qui saisit précipitamment sa bouteille dans ses bras.

- Fais attention ma chérie, le « serial lover » vient d'arriver… je t'interdis de l'approcher !

Wufei éclata d'un rire franc, alors que Quatre pouffa à son tour.

Trowa comprit la pique lancée à son encontre, mais fit mine de ne pas l'avoir relevée. Il préféra assouvir sa curiosité.

- Heu… je peux savoir ce que vous faites ?

Apres un regard entendu, le plus blond, et apparemment en forme des G boys expliqua la situation.

- Nous faisons un debriefing de notre excellente prestation du jour. Et nous en avons déduit qu'il était tant de remettre le titre du « Roi des looser » en jeu… A vrai dire, nous t'attendions pour la remise du trophée.

Le trophée.

Le français remarqua immédiatement l'objet en question, qui trônait sur la table basse du salon de jardin.

Une statuette en argile, modelée par Duo Maxwell lors d'un des cours d'arts plastiques d'une de ses infiltrations pendant la guerre.

Le truc de plus moche jamais façonné par l'homme.

Son créateur avait eu l'idée farfelu d'en faire un jeu : le jeu du Roi des looser.

Lors de leurs soirées de retrouvailles, chacun exposait ses galères ou exploits récents, et le gagnant devait se coltiner l'horreur jusqu'à la prochaine session…ou cette dernière était bien sur remise en jeu.

Quatre était d'ailleurs l'actuel tenant du titre, pour une sordide histoire de repas d'affaire qui avait mal tourné.

- Et vous avez déjà une idée du gagnant ?

- Heero aurait semble-t-il mérité de cet honneur.

- Attendez, je veux jouer aussi! Et puis, Duo n'est même pas là…

- Certes, mais c'est moi le tenant du titre, interrompit Quatre, et je le remets en jeu quand je veux… et puis de toute façon, Duo est out pour ce round.

- C'est quoi le thème de ce soir ?

- « Ma vie amoureuse, c'est de la merde. »

Le français se gratta la tête, visiblement géné par l'intitulé.

- Heu…Ca marche, « Ma vie sexuelle est de la merde » ?

Wufei répondit sur de lui :

- Arrête, tu ne peux pas nous battre sur ce coup, ce soir, le niveau est trop haut pour toi.

- Pas sûr, j'ai pris une bonne option sur la fin de soirée.

Mais Heero n'était pas de cet avis.

- Tu n'auras pas mon trophée, Judas !

- Attends, Heero, Trowa a le droit de jouer aussi… Bon, je déclare ré-ouverte la compétition du roi des looser…

- Cool, alors je me lance : on doit parler du truc le plus bad depuis notre dernière rencontre ?

- Non… Juste de notre dernière soirée, crois-moi, il y a matière !

- Ok… ce soir, Zech m'a proposé un marché. Une partie de jambe en l'air avec lui contre un petit service…

La déclaration ne manqua pas de commentaires.

- Mais je suis le seul à aimer les femmes ou quoi ? Winner, rassure-moi, tu ne vas pas faire ton coming out ?

- Non, ….Zech est bi ? Incroyable…

- Il te les faut tous décidemment…

Tout le monde remarqua le ton dédaigneux avec lequel Heero avait lancé sa dernière réplique, mais personne n'en fit cas.

- Mais laissez moi finir… Oui, Zech est Bi… et sacrément badant, au passage, mais son trip, c'est de se faire dans le gratin… , histoire de ricaner lors des cérémonies pompeuses. Vous seriez surpris du nombre personnes de la haute société qu'il a déjà accroché à son palmares.

- Bonjour la royauté… Déjà que la sœur tape dans le militaire…

- Sans commentaire.

Wufei, qui s'était spontanément permis cette petite remarque déglutit devant le regard noir de son homologue asiatique.

_« Note pour plus tard : Ne jamais faire d'humour avec un Yui bourré. »_

Trowa, se sentant moins seul tout d'un coup, reprit son explication.

- Bref… il avait en vue ce soir une charmante comtesse, mais son cocu de mari était un peu trop collant, d'où le service.

- Quoi, tu t'es tapé le mari ?

- Pour une nuit avec Milliardo Peacecraft, je me taperais « J » en personne… mais tout bien réfléchi, j'aurais peut-être préféré.

- A ce point ? Tu m'intrigues Barton.

- Ce fut pathétique… une espèce d'homosexuel refoulé, qui une fois mis devant le fait accompli, avait vu Dieu en personne…un lourd le type…Non vraiment, tout compte fait, même Milliardo Peace Craft ne mérite pas qu'on se coltine un boulet pareil. Aussi, je le déclare solennellement : ma dernière expérience sexuelle, c'est vraiment de la merde !

- Ouais, pas mal… mais franchement, tu es loin de nous arriver à la cheville. Laisse moi te montrer ceci.

Le chinois se leva pour prendre un sac de sport.

- Voici le gentil présent que ma compagne m'a laissé en guise de rupture ce soir : Un uniforme complet avec pantalon, chemise, veste, cravate, chaussettes et pompes, histoire d'être présentable lundi au Qg… Il semblerait que le reste de ma garde robe ait rencontrer un cutter énervé… tout comme en témoigne mon seul caleçon de rechange.

**Flash back.**

**Jardin du palais, Trois heures auparavant :**

Une jeune femme tendait fièrement un sac à son compagnon.

« J- e ne suis pas rancunière, malgré que tu sois la dernière de merdes, je ne tiens pas à ce que tu viennes en loque au boulot. Donc, j'ai épargné quelques une de tes affaires… tu ne peux pas savoir comme ça soulage le découpage…

Le compagnon en question s'attarda sur une de ses affaires.

- Tu aurais pu épargné mon caleçon…

- Pourquoi faire, tu aimes bien avoir ta queue à l'air, il me semble…

- Mais Mamour… »

**Fin du flash back.**

Wufei pointait le haut de sa tête ou le sous-vêtement avait élu domicile depuis le trajet en limousine du retour.

Trowa ne put se retenir plus longtemps d'éclater de rire.

Les deux autres ne tardèrent pas à s'esclaffer à leur tour, se remémorant la scène lors de la cérémonie.

Mais le chinois ne fit cas de ces railleries et déclara d'un air solennel :

- Ma vie amoureuse, c'est de la merde.

Le français reconnu sa défaite.

- Bien, je m'avoue vaincu… ne me dites pas que vous avez mieux ?

- Oh mais si, rassure-toi. Demande donc à Winner pourquoi nous allons manger dans des assiettes en carton ce week-end , sans parler des courbatures que je vais avoir au bras?

- Ah oui, c'est vrai, pourquoi tu massacres ta vaisselle depuis tout à l'heure ?

Quatre se releva et déclara d'un air fier et assuré, redressant le seau sur sa tête qui penchait un peu trop à droite depuis quelques minutes.

- Entraînement !

- Entraînement ?

- Oui, je m'exerce au Base Ball…

- Ah…et dans quel but ?

Trowa était perplexe.

Il avait du rater un épisode.

Mais Quatre répondit, la main sur le cœur et l'autre fièrement dressée au firmament :

- Conquérir la femme de mes rêves !

- Hein ?

Le lieutenant Barton, tentant de réfléchir à toute vitesse pour comprendre la relation de cause à effet, flaira l'embrouille en jetant un œil à ses deux voisins, dont la souffrance de se retenir de rire était plus que palpable. Wufei bloquant sa respiration et levant les yeux au ciel, Yui inspectant, quant à lui, avec attention ses lacets de chaussures en entonnant un sifflement innocent.

Devant cette scène veau-de-villesque, digne d'un opus de la 7ème compagnie, Le jeune arabe se crut en devoir de cesser le suspens intenable et dévoila la vraie raison de sa subite réorientation professionnelle. Le tout dans des exclamations digne d'un présentateur de match de boxe.

- Oui, après avoir écumer tous les podiums,…. Avoir visiter tout le top 50, …. égrainer tous les acteurs de films de série B,…. Madame Dorothy Catalonia, poids plume, élue en titre de mon coeur, Grande prétresse de mes hormones,

_- Dictatrice de ses couilles et de sa queue…_

_- JE T'AI ENTENDU WUFEI…Bref Madame_ fait dans le sport de haut niveau désormais… alors je suis réactif…je m'entraîne.

- Non, avec qui ?

Quatre s'affala sur le sofa qu'il avait quitté quelques instant auparavant, et lâcha, la voix désabusée :

- Dites lui, moi, c'est au dessus de mes forces.

Wufei dit en pouffant :

- Catalonia se tape Dexter Munch.

Le chinois et le japonais crièrent en cœur :

- Home run !

- Vos gueules !

Trowa, une fois la surprise passée, commenta la nouvelle.

- Quoi, le Batteur des SankLions ? Oh Oh Oh… Là, tu vas avoir du mal, il parait que c'est un as au pieu… Non, vraiment, tu devrais laisser tomber, Quatre. Pfffff…. AHAHAH ! Attends, … je réalise à peine…. HUHUHU !

- Toi, tu étais un ami, tu vas devenir une relation… N'empêche que ma vie amoureuse, c'est vraiment une grosse merde.

Une fois la crise de rire passée, le français reprit la parole.

- C'est clair, je pense que tu vas garder le trophée une fois de plus.

- Certainement pas ! Le Trophée est à moi !

Heero venait de brandir la statuette.

- L'homme dont je suis fou amoureux depuis trois ans se tape mon ex, ex à cause de qui, il m'avait planté auparavant, préférant se consoler avec mon meilleur ami, qu'il se tape toujours, ceci dit en passant. Si ça, c'est pas une vie amoureuse de merde…

Le ton ne souffrait aucun commentaire.

Bref, concis, Très Heero Yui.

_« Note pour plus tard : ne jamais contester un titre à Yui quand il est pété. »_

- C'est pas faux… reconnu le « meilleur ami ».

- C'est vrai que sur ce coup, je préfère mes caleçons à franges.

- Moi, j'ai la vaisselle de Grand maman.

- Et moi j'ai rendez vous avec Zech Mardi… Bon d'accord, Heero, c'est toi le roi des loosers.

Trowa se servit un verre de champagne, et leva son verre, suivi immédiatement des deux autres.

- VIVE LE ROI ! s'écrièrent-ils en cœur.

- Merci, merci.

- Un discours, un discours !

- Bien…

Le roi, monta sur la table basse son trophée en main, et commença ses remerciements, tel un acteur recevant un oscar.

- Je remercie J de m'avoir fait comme je suis, car sans lui, je ne vous aurais pas connus. Je remercie également Réléna Peace craft, car, si je n'avais pas eu la bonne idée de la tuer, je n'aurait jamais eu la chance de rencontrer l'homme qui , à défaut de transpercer mon cœur ce jour là, m'a quand même troué la peau. Pour ça Rél, merci… Merci encore de m'avoir pourri la vie pendant des mois à me coller comme une sangsue, j'en ai encore les marques, j'en suis sur… merci encore de m'avoir grillé avec Duo, ce qui m'a valu deux ans de torture mentale supplémentaires… merci enfin d'avoir choisi une autre victime pour assouvir ton amour « débordant », pas de chance, il fallait que ça tombe sur le mec de mes rêves, conasse, je suis sure que tu l'as fait exprès, … mais je suis sure que j'oublie du monde…ah oui, merci Quatre de m'avoir invité, sans quoi j'aurais raté le spectacle le plus incroyable de ma vie, il restera à jamais gravé dans ma mémoire…Je te remercie aussi , ainsi que Chang, d'avoir une vie presque aussi pourrie que la mienne, ça fait chaud au cœur…

- A la tienne.

- Pareil.

- … Quand à toi, Trowa, merci, merci d'avoir pris soin, comme le ferait n'importe quel ami, de Duo, je me passerais ceci dit des détails, puisqu'apparemment, si tu n'avais pas été là, il se serait foutu en l'air ce con… Je te remercie d'avance de ne plus t'en occuper, si tu vois ce que je veux dire, parce que sinon tu es un homme mort. Pour finir, je dirais, merci à toi Duo, pour ce que tu es, pour ce que tu m'as fait ressentir, pour ce que tu viens de m'envoyer dans les dents, pour ton sourire qui m'a toujours fait craqué, et parce que je t'aime… merci. Je lêve mon verre en ton honneur, trou du cul.

- A Duo.

- A Duo…

- A Duo… joli discours. Je crois que c'est la plus grande tirade que tu n'aies jamais faite en public, conclut le français.

- J'ai été inspiré, je dois dire.

Les quatre hommes trinquèrent de concert, puis l'hôte de maison invita le reste de l'assistance à rejoindre leurs appartements pour la nuit.

Le jeune arabe retint Trowa quelques instants.

Profitant de l'absence des deux autres, il se permit d'aborder un sujet sensible.

- Tu vois Duo demain, si j'ai bien compris.

- oui.

- Tu comptes rester son amant?

- Pourquoi me demandes-tu cela?

- Trowa, Heero est vraiment malheureux, tu sais...

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je l'ai bien compris... Demain sera notre ultime fois, à mon grand regret. Je connais Duo, je sais qu'il a Heero dans la peau. Et maintenant que je sais que c'est réciproque, je ne m'amuserais pas à jouer les trouble fête... Mais il reste Réléna... Et je vais profiter de demain pour éclaicir les choses... histoire de trouver un moyen de mettre nos deux amoureux transis ensembles un bonne fois pour toute.

- Tu m'en vois rassuré... oh, et puis...après tout, tu as un autre casse-croute maintenant...

- Zech! ...Oui, je pense même que que ça va plutôt être du repas gastronomique...j'en salive d'avance.

**A suivre**

**merci de m'avoir lue.**

**mahaud  
**


	6. Dur réveilBoire, c'est maaal!

**Peace or love.**

**Auteur : Mahaud**

**Disclaimer **: les persos ne m'appartiennent pas, gnagnagna… mais je les emprunte quand même.

**Couple : **Duo et Réléna …et tout le monde aimerait bien savoir pourquoi…

Heero et ses questions existencielles

Wufei et sa nudité.

Quatre et sa migraine.

Dorothy…et ce frimeur de joueur de Base ball.

Trowa et Duo...

Grand merci à ceux et celles qui suivent cette fic et merci aussi pour les reviews super encourageantes que j'ai reçues... ça fait toujours un bien fou.

**Chapitre 6 : Dur réveil... boire c'est maaaal!**

**Résidence Winner, Royaume de Sank, le lendemain matin, 12h :**

Le soleil avait depuis bien longtemps reprit ses droits sur le royaume de Sank lorsque Heero ouvrit les yeux.

Yeux qu'il protégea immédiatement de son bras, tant la morsure de la lumière du jour, lui parut insurmontable.

Il se maudit intérieurement de n'avoir pas eu l'intelligence de fermer les volets électriques de sa chambre.

- Putain ! Appuyer sur un putain de bouton, c'était pourtant pas compliqué, bordel !

Mais il dut reconnaitre que l'état dans lequel il était quelques heures plus tôt justifiait largement son manque de stratégie qui risquait, au pire de lui faire perdre la vue définitivement, au mieux de lui valoir un mal de crâne carabiné.

_« Ca m'apprendra à picoler comme un ivrogne ... Sacrée cuite quand même ! »_

Repensant aux évènements de la veille, il essaya de faire l'inventaire de toutes les bouteilles qui avaient croisé sa route pour reconnaitre que sa résistance à l'alcool avait considérablement augmenté ces dernières années.

Il repensa aussi à Duo…

De longs mois l'avaient séparé de lui, et pourtant, ses sentiments n'avaient pas changé.

Il l'aimait toujours.

Plus qu'avant, même.

Il ne pouvait nier que l'espoir de pouvoir le reconquérir avait été la seule motivation assez forte pour le faire revenir à Sank.

Mais sa déception à le voir si distant lors de leurs retrouvailles n'avait eu d'égal que la terrible découverte de sa liaison avec la souveraine.

_« Est-ce ce que tu as ressenti lorsque tu nous as surpris ensemble il y a trois ans ? »_

Le japonais reconnut que l'américain avait eu de bonnes raisons de rompre à cette époque, même s'il regrettait que ce dernier n'ai pas eu la franchise de lui dire qu'il le quittait pour avoir découvert son incartade.

Mais les paroles de Trowa le laissaient perplexe.

Pourquoi Duo l'avait-il encore repoussé lorsqu'il l'avait revu à son retour de L2, ayant appris que Hilde et lui n'étaient plus ensembles, alors qu'il lui avait de nouveau avoué son amour, et qu'il lui demandait de partir avec lui ?

Le natté avait prétexté aimer Trowa, lui arrachant le cœur en lambeaux.

Mais ce dernier affirmait qu'il n'y avait jamais eu de sentiments autres qu'une profonde amitié.

_« De quoi avais-tu peur, Duo ? »_

_Pourquoi as-tu menti, toi qui ne mens jamais d'habitude ? »_

Vengeance?

Cela ne collait pas avec le caractère de Duo.

asbsence de sentiments à son égard?

Non, il l'avait compris en croisant son regard lors de leur retrouvailles...Duo l'aimait toujours, ou du moins il paraissait suffisamment perdu pour le faire croire.

Peur?

Il ne restait plus que cette explication...Duo avait tellement souffert d'avoir perdu tous ceux qu'il aimait par le passé qu'il avait eu beaucoup de mal à se déclarer à Heero, de peur qu'une malédiction s'abatte sur lui, le privant à nouveau de l'être qui lui était le plus cher...Mais il avait semblé au métis qu'ils avaient bravé ensemble cet obstacle, puisque l'américain avait enfin accepter leurs sentiments respectifs.

Ils avaient tout pour être heureux: la guerre était finie, Hilde n'était plus un obstacle... Certes Réléna avait été une regrettable erreur, mais Duo, de nature peu rancunière, n'aurait pas du se butter de la sorte...

Quelle était donc la raison, ormis le fait que Duo puisse aimer quelqu'un d'autre, qui aurait pu pousser ce dernier à le repousser ce soir là?

Trowa réapparu comme la raison la plus probable, mais le français affirmait le contraire.

Malgré toute la rancoeur qu'Heero pouvait encore ressentir à son égard, il ne pouvait en doute sa sincérité, qualité indéfectible de son ancien compagnon d'arme.

Le jeune homme était perdu... au lieu d'en vouloir à l'américain de l'avoir abusé sur ses sentiments,il était entrain de se torturer l'esprit afin de comprendre ses réelles motivations.

Puis l'image de ce dernier embrassant Réléna lui réapparut comme un coup de poignard dans le cerveau_._

_- AAAAh ma tête !_

Excédé par ces questions sans réponses, le métis se leva d'un bon et alla prendre une douche.

_**Quelques minutes plus tard…**_

Heero, apaisé par la douche qu'il avait pris pendant de longues minutes, descendit rejoindre les autres convives.

Alerté par une douce odeur de viennoiseries tout justes sorties du four - il n'était pas l'hôte d'un milliardaire pour rien- le japonais n'eut aucun mal à trouver son chemin jusqu'au salon d'extérieur.

Il ne fut nullement surpris d'y trouver Quatre, qui était souvent le plus matinal de ses amis un lendemain de beuverie.

Le jeune blond sirotait un café en peignoir, une paire de lunettes de soleil cachant sans doute les stigmates d'une gueule de bois bien méritée.

- Bonjour Quatre !

- Moins fort, par pitié...moins fort...Bonjour heero.

Heero fut amusé de voir son ami coller ses mains sur ses oreilles, en grimaçant. Il s'adressa à lui, d'une voix moins forte :

- Dur réveil ?

- C'est peu de le dire…tu te rappelles ce vieux film sur la conquête spatiale ...heu comment s'appelait-t-il déjà ? …Ah oui..Apollo 13 !

- Quoi, la fameuse tirade de Duo « Allo, Houston ,on a un problème ? »

Heero sourit à l'évocation de cette phrase qui l'avait tant horripilé lors de leurs missions. Duo avait la fâcheuse tendance à la citer dans ses messages radios lors de l'arrivée d'appareils ennemis... l'humour de l'américain paraissait plus que douteux en ces moments là.

S'en suivaient quelques réponses parfois drôles, parfois très violentes:

" Oui, ici Houston...dis Duo, ils sont combien "le problème"? ( Quatre)

" Ici Chang, pas Houston, de toute façon, Houston ça pue!" ( Wufei)

" Ici Trowa, et porter un nom pareil, c'est déjà un problème en soit, alors as-tu pire à m'annoncer?" ( Trowa)

" Ici TON plus grand problème si tu n'arrêtes pas avec ton Houston de merde! Combien, quels types d'armures, et dans combien de temps sur l'objectif?" ( Heero)

- Moins fort… oui celui là même. Et bien ce matin, à mon réveil, j'ai eu la nette impression que j'essayai s de faire rentrer un cerveau carré dans une boite ronde avec des orbites triangulaires… oui, j'ai vraiment faillit appeler Houston, parce que j'avais vraiment un problème.

- Effectivement, je compatis à "ton problème".

Heero se permit un rire en imaginant la scène.

- Mais bon, je ne suis pas astronaute, j'ai juste appelé Rachid… mais il n'a pas tout saisi quand je lui ai dit « Allo Rachid, on a un problème… ». Il m'a cité un extrait des saintes écritures du Coran, un passage sur l'alcool, je crois, tout en me tendant les dernières tendances de la bourse.

- Pff… je te rassure, je n'étais pas en meilleur état à mon réveil.

- Je comprends pourquoi ma religion interdit l'alcool, t'en bois, et le lendemain, tu arrives directement en enfer ! Je crois que je vais dédier mes prochains jours à la prière et au jeun.

- Tu n'es pas croyant, Quatre. Rien ne peut te sauver.

- C'est vrai, mais ma foi revient en force à chaque seconde, aie !

- Et puis, ta religion interdit aussi les pratiques sexuelles hors mariages, interdit le mariage avec des femmes impures et non vierges… Aurais-tu si vite renoncer à Dorot…

- Ah ne me parle plus de celle-là ! C'est sa faute si je souffre autant ce matin !

- Tu n'aurais pas une hache ou un cachet pour que j'arrache la barre qui me lamine le front depuis mon réveil ?

- Sers toi un café, c'est miraculeux, tu vas voir.

- J'y comptais bien. Les autres ne sont pas levés ?

- Trowa est déjà parti, et Wufei ne va pas tarder à arriver, il était sous la douche tout à l'heure.

- Déjà parti ?

- Oui, mais Monsieur Trowa, ce tricheur, n'a pas bu comme nous trois hier soir, il était en pleine forme ce matin.

- Il est parti voir Duo …

Quatre sentit son ami se tendre. Il essaya de le rassurer aussitôt.

- Je pense qu'il est effectivement parti le voir, puisqu'ils avaient rendez-vous à 13h, et qu'il est…oh quand même ,12h 30 ! Aie ! ma tête… Heero, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, Trowa est juste allé mettre un terme à sa relation avec Duo, il ne te fera pas un plan dans le dos.

- Je sais… mais c'est difficile d'accepter leur liaison, même si elle touche à sa fin…je suis très jaloux de lui, tu sais. C 'est avec moi que Duo devrait être en ce moment…

- Et tu le seras probablement bientôt, fais lui confiance. Trowa n'avance jamais une chose sans en être convaincu. Je pense qu'il se sent mal d'avoir été entre vous deux sans le savoir. Trowa est un électron libre, un épicurien de la vie, un accro au sexe…mais c'est une ami fidèle avant tout. Il n'aurait pas gaché votre amitié pour une simple partie de jambe en l'air.

- Peut être a –t-il des sentiments pour Duo ?

- Trowa, des sentiments, hahaha…aie, ne me fais pas rire, c'est un supplice .Il faut que tu comprennes que Duo et lui ont toujours été très proches, même avant toute cette histoire. Mais l'amour que Trowa ressent pour Duo est purement fraternel.

- On ne couche pas avec son frère, Quatre.

- Certes…on ne couche pas non plus avec son pote pour lui faire découvrir le sexe, et pourtant, il a bien couché avec toi..ça ne va pas plus loin que ça pour eux.

- Touché.

- Et puis, en toute honneteté, ce n'est pas de Trowa que tu dois te soucier, mais de Réléna…Arg! je n'arrive pas à m'y faire.

- AMIS DU JOUR, BONJOUR !

Wufei venait de les rejoindre, une serviette de bain nouée autour de sa taille.

- Moins fort ! mais pourquoi les gens se sentent-ils le besoin de crier le matin !ouiouiouille…

- AhAh, Winner, on a la gueule de bois !

Le chinois pointai le blond, qui se massait douloureusement les tempes, d'un doigt accusateur.

- Et toi, tu vas avoir la gueule en charpie si tu ne baisses pas d'un ton !

- Houla, monsieur s'est levé du pied gauche.

- Non, un probleme de cerveau carré et de boite ronde… annonça Heero d'un air blasé, ....Enfin laisse tomber, viens plutôt t'asseoir avec nous et partager un café.

La tenue singulière du nouvel arrivant intrigua Quatre qui s'empressa d'y trouver une raison.

- Mais au fait, tu n'es pas habillé….tu comptes faire quelques brasses dans la piscine ?

- A vrai dire, c'est un peu plus compliqué que cela : je n'ai plus de caleçon.

L'image du chinois coiffé de son sous vêtement tailladé revint en mémoire dans l'esprit collectif. Ce qui ne manqua pas de faire rire les deux autres.

- Ah…ah oui…pffff… c'est vrai ! Aie ma tete.

- Bien fait,Quatre, ça t'apprendra à te moquer d'un ami dans la détresse. Bon, parlons peu, mais parlons bien...Qui se dévoue ?

Heero sentit un regard insistant vers sa personne.

- Tu n'es pas entrain de me demander de te donner un de mes caleçons... Tu ne peux pas avoir envie de mourir à ce point?

- Allez, Yui, un beau geste...entre galériens, on peut s'aider, non?

- Même pas en rêve, Chang, même pas en rêve…demande à Quatre.

Autre regard insistant, cette fois-çi porté vers le jeune arabe.

- Crève, j'ai trop mal à la tête pour être compatissant.

Wufei haussa les épaules de dédain:

- De toute façons, tes caleçons seraient trop petit pour moi Winner…J'ai un certain attirail, moi, pas comme certains…Non je pensais à Trowa, mais il est parti, donc, il ne me reste que toi ,Yui.

Loin de compatir à la situation, le japonais apporta sa solution:

- Tu n'as qu'à mettre ton treillis sans caleçon.

- Et d'un, il est hors de question que je m'habille en tenue pendant mes vacances, c'est un principe. Ni en pingouin de cérémonie, et de toute façon, mon costard refoule l'alcool .

Quatre réagit au quart de tour:

- Ah parce qu'il faut aussi t'habiller, mais c'est la Résidence Winner ici, pas une antenne d'EMAUS !

Le chinois défit sa serviette, montra sa totale nudité à ses deux compères. Il continua sans sembler prêter attention à la remarque de l'hôte de la maison.

- … De deux, j'ai les parties très délicates, et elles risqueraient de s'irriter dans un jean. Alors, vous vous dévouez, ou vous subissez le spectacle, c'est au choix.

La perspective de subir la généreuse nature de leur ami n'étant pas des plus souhaitées, Heero s'évertua à raisonner le blond.

- Allez Quatre, ne me dis pas que ton standing t'interdit les œuvres de charité : donne lui des affaires, que nous ne soyons pas obligés de supporter ses « parties délicates » toute la journée sous le nez !

- Très bien…mais tu lui donnes un de tes caleçons alors.

- Ok... mais si cette histoire sort de cette maison, je vous tue tous les deux.

Heero partit lui chercher le fameux caleçon.

Une fois revenu, il lui tendit d'un air écoeuré :

- Tiens. Mais inutile de me le rendre plus tard…brule-le , j'aime mieux.

Wufei sourit d'un air moqueur:

- De toute façon, il t'irait trop large après.

Quatre sourit de l'air outré du japonais , mais il s'empressa de clore le débat ...

- Pour les affaires, Rachid va te trouver ça.

...Ce qu'il regretta aussitôt.

- Heu…pas dans ta garde robe quand même ? j'ai ma fierté.

- Oh…mais va moudre ! Il est très bien mon look ! Hein Heero ?

Ce fut au tour d'Heero de se délecter de l'air affligé du blond.

- Hn.

- Hn quoi ? Toi aussi tu le trouves ringard ?

- Tu veux un avis franc et honnête, ou un avis franchement hypocrythe ?

- Hum…j'hésite… non serieux, il est si pitoyable que ça ?

- Honnêtement, ton look « homme d'affaires », il n'y a rien à redire,…

Wufei interrompit le japonais :

- Mais tes caleçons nounours et tes chemises de tafioles….Excuse l'expression Heero, ce n'est pas pour toi...

- C'est injuste Wufei ! je ne mets plus de caleçon comme ça depuis des années… Et toutes mes chemises sont à la dernière mode ! Oh et puis je vous proute à la fin! Mossieur fait le charité et il ose faire le difficile!

Le chinois préféra mettre un terme à la discussion, reconnaissant la précarité de sa situation.

- Ok, je retire ce que j'ai dit…Mais bon, dans le doute, tu n'aurais pas d'autres fringues que les tiennes à me preter, sachant que de toutes façons, je suis plus mieux bâti que toi…

- Là, il marque un point Quatre.

Quatre dut bien reconnaitre que de tous les G boys, il était celui qui avait gardé le gabarit le plus mince, et que le chinois aurait grand peine à être à l'aise dans ses vêtements . Mais il ne put s'empêcher de taquiner son ami.

- Plus gros oui ! Aie ma tête…

- Je ne suis pas gros ! Et ça, c'est de la graisse peut être ?

L'asiatique prit une pose digne d'un culturiste, faisant ressortir ses abdominos forts appréciables.

Heero ne put se retenir de rire, devant le spectacle d'un Wufei nu comme un ver et soutenant une pose si ridicule :

- Ahahahaha…. Je ne sais pas ce qui est le plus comique : toi entrain de bander tes muscles, ou ta queue qui bouge à chacun de tes mouvements… Non pitié Quatre, va lui chercher des fringues, c'est plus possible !

Wufei, rouge de confusion à l'évocation de ses attributs virils, enfila illico le caleçon que lui avait prété Heero. Quatre, lui, accéda à la requête du japonais.

- Oui tu as raison, il faut que ceci cesse. RACHID ! aieuuu …

- Oui maitre Quatre.

Les deux asiatiques sursautèrent devant l'apparition casi immédiate du majordome. Wufei se permit une apparté avec son voisin.

_- Il est toujours aussi rapide ?_

_- Ca fait froid dans le dos._

_- Tu crois que Quatre frotte une lampe pour le faire apparaitre, comme dans Aladin ?_

_- C'est envisageable._

Rachid, qui avait l'ouie très fine, sourit des remarques des invités de son maitre.

Mais il fit mine de les ignorer et s'adressa aux deux jeunes hommes :

- Monsieur Yui, avez-vous passé une bonne nuit ? J'ai cru comprendre que la lumière du jour vous a gené ce matin. Je veillerai à faire fermer les volets ce soir.

- Heu oui…merci Rachid. _« mais comment sait-il cela, lui ? »_

- Monsieur Chang, je suis heureux que vous ayez trouvé un caleçon à votre taille, je vais pouvoir autoriser mes employées à sortir de la cuisine.

Wufei rougit de nouveau en constatant qu'effectivement, il n'avait vu aucune des femmes au service de Quatre depuis son réveil.

Quatre, lui, s'amusa de la façon toujours aussi « british », bien qu'il n'en ait aucunement les origines, qu'avait son majordome de mettre ses invités, et souvent lui-même, en défaut.

- Faites donc Rachid…mais notre ami aurait aussi besoin d'affaires de rechange… des affaires civiles de taille 46.

- Ça va pas non ! je fais du 40 !

- Excuse-moi, mais avec tous ces muscles, j'avais un doute.

Rachid et Heero sourirent à la pique de Quatre. Mais le majordome reprit un air sérieux et proposa une solution.

- Nous pourrions peut être proposer à Monsieur Chang les affaires que Monsieur Maxwell garde dans sa chambre ?

- Bonne idée, Rachid, faites donc…

Le serviteur claqua dans ses doigts et dans la seconde qui suivit ce geste, deux jeunes femmes apparurent en portant, pour l'une, des affaires pliées, et pour l'autre, un plateau avec deux verres remplis d'une boisson inconnue.

- Je me suis permis de les faire apporter, pensant que vous approuveriez cette perspective Maitre Quatre. Je vous ai aussi fait préparer une décoction qui semblerait être fort efficace pour lutter contre le mal qui vous afflige, ainsi qu'une pour Monsieur Yui, qui semblerait-il en souffre aussi.

- Rachid, vous êtes merveilleux...Pourquoi n'êtes vous pas marié déjà? Ne me dites pas qu'une femme puisse résister à tant de bienveillance?

- Aucune femme ne pourrait supporter de passer en second plan, surtout quand ma bienveillance se voie accaparée par viles besognes telle que préparer un remède contre l'alcoolisme notoire de mon maitre auquel je suis dévoué corps et âme...Puis-je disposer, maitre Quatre ?

- Heu…oui, merci ,rachid.

Rachid disparu presque aussitôt, sous le regard médusé des trois alcooliques notoires.

Wufei pris les affaires et s'habilla prestement.

Quand aux deux autres, ils burent la décoction d'un trait.

- Rappelez moi de ne plus jamais lui poser de question sur sa vie privée un lendemain de cuite.

Wufei était encore sous le choc de l'efficacité de Rachid . Mais Heero paraissait tout aussi dubitatif.

- Comment fait-il ça ? demanda le japonais... il sait tout, il voit tout, il a réponse à tout, et il disparait et apparait comme un diable dans sa boite... Wufei a raison...Quatre, montre nous la lampe!

Le japonais fit mine de regarder sous la table.

- Ne me posez pas la question, je n'en sais rien moi-même.

- Ce type n'est pas humain, c'est pas possible. Dit le chinois, toujours aussi impressionné.

- Je me suis souvent poser la question…mais au final, on s'y habitue, et on savoure…

Wufei pointa le blond en posant une nouvelle question.

- Rassure moi, quand tu vas aux toilettes, il n'est quand même pas derrière la porte pour te tendre le papier ?

- Pff… non, mais il en serait capable !

Les trois amis pouffèrent en s'imaginant la scène. Mais la réapparition du fameux Rachid faillit les faire s'étouffer.

- J'ai pensé qu'à défaut de vous porter votre papier hygiénique, ce qui serait fort mal à propos en ces circonstances, je pouvais néanmoins vous apporter vos journaux périodiques. Il vous en revient biensur le droit d'en user pour tout autre usage, mais je pense que l'article en page 4 du Sanks news devrait vous intéresser. bonne lecture Maitre Quatre.

- Heu…merci ,Rachid.

Le majordome, apres avoir déposer quelques journaux sur la table, disparu en un éclair.

- Effrayant.... conclut Wufei.

- Hn... acquiesça Heero.

- Oui, je dois avouer qu'il me fait un peu peur parfois.

- Tu crois qu'il a mis des micros dans toute la maison ?

- Ca ne m'étonnerait guère. .. je te rappelle qu'il était le chef de l'armée chargée de ma protection. Bon voyons cet article…

Quatre prit le Sank news, dont la première page était bien sur dédié à la cérémonie.

On y voyait la souveraine, avec, dans son ombre, le commandant maxwell, ainsi que le prince Milliardo PeaceCraft.

Quatre survola les premières pages d'un air blasé...

- Ce n'est pas comme si on ne savait pas à quoi ressemblait cette cérémonie… j'en ai mal au crâne rien que d'y repenser.

Pour arriver en page 4 :

- Hum…affligeant.

Quatre replia consciencieusement le journal, la mine pincée. Puis il soupira de toute son âme.

Wufei, piqué par la curiosité, lâcha le journal des sports qu'il lisait pour se saisir du fameux Sank news.

- Vas-y fais voir…

Le chinois lut avec attention l'article, ainsi que la photo attenante, puis replia à son tour consciencieusement la feuille de choux, le tout en se tortillant pour ne pas éclater de rire. Attitude qui n'échappa pas au jeune arabe.

- Oh ça va, hein…

Heero, qui avait pris le relai, et qui semblait fort amusé de ce qu'il était en train de lire, ne put s'empêcher une boutade.

- Je pense que notre cher Rachid n 'a pas apprécié ta remarque sur le papier toilettes et que cet article est une façon polie de te dire « merde ! ».

- Pffff….ahahah…je crois que tu as raison Yui. Avoue que tu es vert, « Maitre Quatre » !

- Sans commentaire…Je vais faire un plongeon dans la piscine.

Heero et Wufei regardèrent Quatre plonger et entammer quelques longueurs, tout en commentant le fameux article :_« Un nouvel amour pour Dorothy Catalonia ? »_

- Tu crois qu'il est vraiment amoureux de cette pouffe ?

- Je me garderais bien de critiquer les gouts de Quatre… je suis assez mal placé pour parler.

- Attends, ne compare pas Duo avec Dorothy…Y a que moi et le train qui ne lui sont pas passé dessus ! Enfin…et "Maitre Quatre", bien sûr !

- Je te rassure, je fait parti du train. Je me demande juste si mon histoire n'est pas aussi désespérée que la sienne.

- Arf…c'est sur que Réléna est une sacrée rivale…Tu es bien placé pour le savoir d'ailleurs... Mais ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est qu'un mec puisse osciller entre un homme et une femme aussi facilement…Moi, ok, je suis volage. Mais c'est toujours pour batifoler avec une gonzesse. Tandis que toi et Duo, c'est un coup une nana, un coup un mec, un coup Relena Peacecraft …Au fait, c'est bien une femme quand même ?

- Oui, malheureusement…et une collante en plus, genre sangsue royale.

- Berk !

- Mais pour répondre à ta question…je n'en sais rien...En ce qui concerne Duo, il était avec Hilde avant que nous ne tombions amoureux l'un de l'autre. Il a été avec Trowa, maintenant Réléna… on peut penser qu'il est bi. Quant à moi, … A vrai dire, je n'ai jamais été attiré par quelqu'un d'autre que Duo. Je suis tombé amoureux de lui, c'est tout. Je n'ai jamais aimé avant, et je n'ai aimé personne d'autre depuis. J'ai apprécié de coucher avec Trowa, beaucoup plus qu'avec Réléna. alors, je pense être gay, définitivement.

- Mais t'es quand même resté avec elle pendant des mois !

- Pas vraiment… j'ai couché avec elle une fois parce qu'elle m'a fait le grand jeu de la femme désespérée. Bon, il faut dire que j'étais mal moi-même, sans nouvelles de Duo depuis des semaines, ...j'ai craqué, et je n'ai pas fini me m'en mordre les doigts....Mais j'ai tellement culpabilisé vis-à-vis de Duo que je ne l'ai plus touché depuis… même après qu'il m'ait largué, ma relation avec elle est restée platonique.

- Et tu n'as pas eu d'autres aventures sur L1 ?

- Non.

- Oh la la, mais t'es vraiment grave toi… je ne sais pas comment tu fais.

- Moi non plus…

- Même Quatre a une vie sexuelle plus trépidante que la tienne !

- Je te remercie de me le faire remarquer... Mais au risque de te paraître de mauvaise foi, ça ne l'empêche pas de faire la brasse dans sa piscine pour calmer ses frustrations. J'en déduis que quand on a pas la personne que l'on désire, l'abstinence n'est pas pire que le reste.

- Tu as peut-être raison.

- Ce qui me fais poser la question suivante: Pourquoi tu vas voir ailleurs alors que tu as la personne que tu aimes auprès de toi? C'est quoi ta frustration à toi?

- ...

- C'est si dur à dire? Ou tu ne sais pas toi-même?

- ... oh si, je sais bien pourquoi...et oui, c'est dur de me l'avouer surtout... Je crois juste que je ne suis pas l'homme qui la rendra heureuse et qu'elle va trop vite s'en rendre compte... La tromper, c'est juste le moyen de lui donner raison de me quitter... me dire que c'est de ma faute, pas de la sienne... bon, je sais, ça parait débile dit comme ça,et que cela ressemble à une excuse bidon... Personne ne me croit en général, alors ne te crois pas obligé de compatir... je pense que seul Duo trouve mon histoire crédible, mais bon, il croit aussi que les aliens existent et que "J" en était un... donc son opinion n'est pas d'un grand poids dans la balance.

- Tu vois, on est tous des cas désespérés.

- Oui... Ca te dis une petite défrustration collective dans la piscine?

- Je crois que cette solution s'impose.

- QUATRE! POUSSE-TOI, ON ARRIVE!

- Moins fort Bordel! Aie, ... Ma tête.

A suivre.

Merci de m'avoir lue.

A bientôt.

Mahaud


	7. le sacrifice

**Peace or love****.**

**Auteur : Mahaud**

**Disclaimer **: les persos ne m'appartiennent pas, gnagnagna… mais je les emprunte quand même.

**Couple : **Duo et Trowa…pour la dernière fois.

note de l'auteur: merci pour les reviews, ça fait un bien fou.

en ce qui concerne l'ami Maxwell, je m'excuse de la lenteur de l'update, mais update il y aura... je ne laisse pas tomber.

Chapitre moins drôle que les précédents, mais qui apporte bien des réponses.

**Chapitre 7 : Le sacrifice..**

**Le lendemain, 13h, appartement du Commandant Maxwell :**

Trowa observait d'un œil distrait la rue.

Le français avait toujours été fasciné par le caractère pittoresque et animé de ce quartier commerçant où son amant avait élu domicile.

Loin du confort de certains appartements de fonction eux-mêmes plus proches du quartier général, Duo avait insisté pour obtenir ce petit T2, ancien lieu d'observation des Preventers dans une affaire de terrorisme.

L'américain, séduit par la vue imprenable qu'offrait le balcon, avait expressément négocié le lieu en échange de son affectation à la garde rapprochée de la princesse.

Trowa aimait cet endroit _« Tellement bruyant, tellement vivant, tellement …Duo _».

Il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, mais ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

Des affaires furent posées à l'entrée et une silhouette s'approcha doucement.

Puis des bras accueillants vinrent entourer sa taille.

- Tu es en avance…

Un baiser venait d'effleurer l'oreille du français qui ronronna de l'attention.

- hummmm…je me suis permis d'entrer avec ma clef.

- Tu as bien fait.

Un autre baiser, dans le cou cette fois-ci, le fit se retourner.

Trowa enlaça à son tour son doux tortionnaire et l'embrassa avec passion.

- Ca va toi ?

- Un peu crevé… rappelle-moi de démissionner avant la prochaine cérémonie.

- Faut dire que tu prends ton travail très à cœur… les parties de jambes en l'air avec ta patronne, c'est compris dans les heures sup ?

Duo prit un air contrit et riposta mollement :

- Haha ha…bon d'accord, je la mérite celle-là.

Amusé de la mine pathétique de son ami, Trowa l'embrassa de nouveau, comme pour le consoler.

- Toi, tu as besoin d'un câlin.

- Oh oui…et de vacances aussi.

Le français enlaça son ami, et le berça tendrement.

Il n'avait jamais comprit pourquoi, mais le personnage de Duo l'avait toujours ému, lui que rien d'autre n'atteignait vraiment.

Peut-être parce qu'il n'avait pas lui non plus de vrai identité, Duo Maxwell n'étant qu'un nom factice, inventé de toute pièce par les aléas de sa misérable vie.

Trowa Barton, lui non plus, n'existait pas réellement, un nom d'emprunt, mais sans véritable valeur à ses yeux.

Ou alors, était-ce cette constante mélancolie qu'il avait perçu des le premier jour dans le regard de l'américain qui l'avait irrémédiablement attendri?

Ses nombreuses, et trop souvent dissimulées qualités, qu'il avait percé à jour,et qui forçaient l'admiration?

Il ne sut jamais ce qui l'avait poussé à prendre son cadet sous son aile, mais il appréciait leur tendre complicité.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants avant que le Français ne rompit le silence installé.

- Tu m'expliques alors ?

- … oh non, pas maintenant… gros câlin d'abord !

Le ton du Duo était suppliant, … irrésistible.

- Ca me va. Mais au fait, ça ne risque rien ta blessure ?

- Non…pas si c'est moi qui mène la danse.

- Pff…c'est facile, ça ! Toujours à vouloir le beau rôle !

- T'adore ça !

- Pff…Et en plus t'as raison…

Les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers la chambre de l'américain, tout en abandonnant ça et là quelques habits devenus gênants.

**Plus tard….**

Deux corps en sueur, tendrement enlacés, reprenaient peu à peu leurs esprits.

Le français fut le premier à rompre le silence complice qui régnait entre eux.

- Je ne m'en lasserai jamais… Pourquoi c'est toujours comme ça entre nous ?

- Parce que je suis un dieu ?

Les deux amants pouffèrent de concert.

- Je ne sais pas si tu en es un, mais en tout cas, tu n'as rien d'un chérubin, ça je peux te l'assurer… si seulement les mecs étaient tous comme toi…

- Quoi, il n'est pas bien ton acrobate ?

- Oh si, il est souple comme une liane…mais il en a le cerveau aussi.

- Oui, mais comme dirait un certain personnage de film, « ce n'est pas la cervelle qu'on suce ! »

De nouveau, un rire éclata entre eux.

- Tu vois, c'est pour ça que tu m'as manqué !

- Eh bien, …je vais croire que tu es love de moi ?

- Moi, love, jamais !…l'amour, c'est mal !... mais je dois avouer que de tous mes amants, tu restes mon préféré… je crois même que s'il n'y avait pas Heero, …heu…enfin…tu vois quoi ?

L'évocation du japonais jeta un froid dans l'atmosphère si détendue jusqu'alors.

Trowa s'en voulu d'avoir été si direct… mais il n'était pas mécontent d'avoir lâcher la bombe « Heero » dans la conversation.

Duo, se bouina contre le torse de son amant, jouant distraitement avec une ses mèches de cheveux, comme perdu dans ses pensées… ou bien essayait-il tout simplement de taire le sujet sensible.

- A quoi penses-tu, Duo?

Ce dernier sortit de sa torpeur et caressa un peu plus la nuque du français.

- …Tu sais que ça te va bien les cheveux longs ?

- Merci…en tout cas, ça a l'air de te plaire… Mais ce n'était pas ma vraie question.

- Je sais….

L'américain embrassa tendrement Trowa qui lui rendit immédiatement ses attentions.

Puis il se repositionna sur sa poitrine et reprit d'une voix résignée.

- Je sais… mais par quoi commencer…

- Par le début… Pourquoi Réléna ?

- Tu n'as pas l'impression que c'est plutôt la fin, là ?

- La fin des haricots, c'est sûr !

- Pfff… t'es dur !...

- Allez, raconte ! je n'en peux plus de savoir.

- Réléna…Ben…Je travaille pour elle, on est quasiment toujours ensemble…forcément ça crée des liens…

- C'est quoi ce mélo que tu me fais là…Attends, j'ai travaillé plusieurs années 24h sur 24 avec Quatre, et je me le suis pas tapé pour autant !

- Parce qu'il est hétéro, parce que dans l'autre catégorie, entre Heero et moi, tu as fait carton plein !

- Ok, je te l'accorde… moi je suis un obsédé, tout le monde le sait…mais toi, TOI et La Hyène !

- Ne l'appelle pas comme ça… s'il te plait…

- Mais enfin, tu la détestais ! Je n'ai même pas encore compris comment tu as accepté ce job !

- J'avais mes raisons…et les gens changent…elle a changé.

- Non mais je rêve !… Et …Et Heero dans tout ça ? Non, parce qu'il me semblait bien que c'était de lui l'amour de ta vie…

- Il l'est toujours…

Duo avait prononcé sa dernière phrase avec une pointe de mélancolie.

Le français saisit le menton de son ami pour l'obliger à lui faire face. Mais ce dernier détourna le regard.

- …Mais c'est compliqué.

Trowa se sentit un peu brutal dans son questionnement. L'américain était en train de se soustraire à son interrogatoire, probablement blessé par le ton accusateur qu'il venait d'employer.

Il préféra reprendre d'une voix plus douce, tout en caressant le dos de son ami.

- Allez, Duo, tu sais très bien que tu peux tout me dire… Je croyais qu'on n'avait pas de secrets…mais là, je reste perplexe… Tu largues Heero parce qu'il est avec Réléna… Tu refuses de le reprendre quand tu apprends qu'il n'est plus avec , en prétextant que tu m'aimes…non pas que je ne sois pas flatté, mais nous savons tous les deux que ce n'est pas le cas, …. Et maintenant tu sors avec elle… je suis complètement largué…

- Ah…tu es au courant de ça…

- Oui, nous avons un peu parlé pendant la cérémonie… c'est fou comme te voir rouler une pelle à la princesse peut inspirer comme conversation.

- … Je ne sais plus où j'en suis, Tro… Je…croyais faire pour le mieux… Mais je… ne sais plus quoi faire.

- Si tu commençais par tout m'expliquer, tu ne crois pas ? Histoire que je ne me tape pas la tête contre les murs. Comme, par exemple, la raison pour laquelle tu m'as fait croire que Heero t'avait planté.

- Je n'ai jamais rien dit de tel…mais vous sembliez tous si convaincus après l'histoire de mon … accident.

- Accident ? … Tu as essayé de te foutre en l'air, Duo ! L'accident, c'est que j'ai pu in extremis t'éviter cette connerie.

- … Oui, d'accord… Bon pour faire simple…

L'américain prit quelques instants avant de poursuivre :

- … Lorsque je les ai vus ensemble, j'ai vu rouge, c'est vrai… J'ai vraiment été mortifié d'apprendre qu'il ne m'avait pas attendu, alors que je lui avais promis de quitter Hilde… Et pire, qu'il n'avait rien dit à Réléna à propos de nous… Je pensais qu'il m'avait raconté des mensonges, que notre histoire, c'était du flan… Moi qui comptais les jours qui me séparaient de lui…Tu sais, ce n'était pas rien pour moi que d'accepter mon amour pour lui, ça représentait tellement de choses, de prise de risques, de peur enfouie… j'avais enfin accepter d'aimer à nouveau…et je le surprend au pieux avec une autre… j'étais très en colère, et blessé,… surtout blessé.

- Et c'est pour cela que…

- Non… en fait, je suis allé trouver Heero pour lui dire ma façon de penser, voire accessoirement lui péter la tronche ou le laisser me dire qu'il regrettait et que c'était juste une erreur… bref… tirer les choses au clair.

- D'après ce que Heero m'a dit, vous n'avez jamais eu cette conversation.

- Effectivement. Car je suis tombé sur Réléna avant…

**Falsh back :**

**Trois ans plus tôt, palais de Sank :**

Le lieutenant Maxwell venait d'être annoncé à l'entrée du palais.

Conformément aux ordres de la souveraine, celle-ci fut immédiatement avertie et intercepta le visiteur avant qu'il n'atteigne le bureau d'Heero.

- Bonjour Duo, puis-je savoir la raison de ta présence ?

- Je dois parler à Heero…

- Il est occupé.

- Et bien, il va faire une pause.

- Non.

- Pardon ?

Duo était indigné.

Depuis quand lui interdisait-on une visite à son ami ?

Et, tout bien réfléchi…était-ce bien le jour de venir lui prendre la tête ?

- Je sais très bien pourquoi tu es ici. Tu nous as vu hier, je t'ai aperçu qui nous observais… et tu n'avais pas l'air ravi, n'est-ce pas ?

- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire… mais ce n'est pas à toi que je veux en parler, alors…

La jeune fille le retint par le bras et le fixa dans les yeux.

- Je sais ce qu'il y a entre vous…

- Et bien raison de plus pour que tu me lâches avant que je ne devienne désagréable.

- Pas avant d'avoir entendu ce que j'ai à te dire.

Le ton sans appel de la jeune souverain intrigua l'américain.

- Très bien, parle, mais fais vite.

Réléna marqua une pause, puis se lança :

- Tu aimes Heero… moi aussi. Quand à lui, je pense qu'il nous aime tous les deux. Peut-être même t'aime-t-il plus que moi… mais au final, c'est vers moi qu'il s'est tourné.

L'américain la fixa durement et émis un sourire mauvais.

- Rien n'est définitif.

- Certes. Peut-être te choisira t-il ? C'est même probable… c'est pourquoi je ne courrai pas ce risque.

- Ah, et tu comptes t'y prendre comment ? Dois-je y voir une menace ?

Duo défiait ouvertement sa rivale. Mais cette dernière n'en paru nullement touchée.

- Non. Une proposition… le genre que tu ne saurais refuser.

- Je ne comprends rien à tes inepties… laisse moi passer.

- Je te propose un marché, et je te conseille de l'écouter… après, je te laisserai parler à Heero, si tel est ton désir.

L'exaspération se lisait clairement sur le visage du jeune homme, mais il consentit à patienter encore quelques instants.

- Ok. Mais n'abuse pas trop de mon temps… je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur.

- Suis-moi.

Réléna désigna un endroit plus reculé, à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes.

Elle invita l'américain à s'asseoir sur une des fauteuils, et s'installa sur le sofa d'en face.

- Bien, j'essayerais d'être concise, mais je te serais grée de ne pas m'interrompre.

- Je t'écoute.

- Heero est très confus en ce moment. Il est perturbé par les sentiments qu'il a pour toi, alors qu'un avenir brillant à mes côtés s'offre à lui. Oui, je sais, il n'est pas opportuniste. Mais la paix des colonies reste une priorité pour lui, et l'avenir des colonies… c'est moi. Or moi, j'ai besoin de lui. J'ai besoin de lui pour ma sécurité, mais aussi pour partager ma vie. Je l'aime profondément, et je sais pertinemment que des hommes comme lui, il n'en existe que trop peu pour les laisser partir…

Devant l'air de mécontentement de son vis-à-vis, la jeune fille anticipa une quelconque interruption.

- Egoïste, oui je le suis. Mais je suis la souveraine du système, je m'en octrois le droit. Crois-tu qu'il soit facile pour moi d'assumer la lourde charge qui est mienne à mon age ? J'ai 18 ans, Duo, 18 ans. Je risque ma vie à chaque instant et je n'ai que lui pour me soutenir. Le seul en qui je puisse avoir confiance, le seul sur lequel je puisse compter… Tu n'as pas le droit de me prendre ma seule raison de tenir, de ne pas craquer… je sais que tu comprends, car toi aussi tu te bats pour le même idéal. Je pense même savoir que tu es le plus idéaliste d'entre nous.

Duo ne put se taire plus longtemps.

- Mais que fais tu de ses sentiments ? Et des miens ? Enfin… te rends tu comptes de ce que tu me demandes ? Tu ne peux pas croire que je vais rentrer dans ton jeu ?

- D'où ma proposition : L'avenir de L2, contre ton amour pour lui.

- C'est une blague ? … Et puis d'abord, que vient faire ma colonie dans cette histoire ?

- Non, c'est une promesse. Tu t'effaces de sa vie, tu le laisses à mes côtés… Et moi je m'engage à relever L2 de sa situation misérable. Du sais-je en perdre la vie, car tu sais comme moi que cette action risque de créer bon nombre d'ennemis, je me battrai auprès du conseil pour que ta colonie revive. Je m'y engage.

Elle devait plaisanter.

Oui, c'était sûrement une plaisanterie.

Elle n'était quand même pas en train de lui proposer une telle chose.

L2…la colonie la plus pauvre du système… un peuple entier qui vivait dans la famine, la prostitution et les maladies… rejetés de tous… La colonie oubliée par excellence dans tous les projets, budgets, et autres investissements…

Le jeune homme repensa à sa dernière visite sur sa colonie, lors de sa rupture avec Hilde : tout était pire qu'avant la guerre… tellement pire.

Il prit conscience de l'ampleur de l'enjeu.

Il connaissait assez bien Réléna pour savoir qu'elle était sérieuse.

Que sa parole était sans faille.

Il l'avait toujours respectée pour cela.

Mais elle ne pouvait quand même pas imaginer que Heero soit monnayé de la sorte.

- Je … je n'ose croire ce que j'entends. Tu es folle…. Tu utilises Heero comme une vulgaire marchandise… et tu prétends l'aimer…

La jeune fille comprit immédiatement que la partie était gagnée.

Depuis toujours, elle connaissait le combat que menait le lieutenant Maxwell pour sauver sa patrie du chaos.

- C'est ma vie que je mets en jeu, Duo, pour lui, et parce que je pense que c'est aussi le mieux pour lui, et pour nous tous. Tu sais comme moi que la corruption gangrène tout le système, et que les ambitions démesurées de certains nouveaux dirigeants des colonies peuvent nous faire revivre une nouvelle guerre. ET tu sais aussi que je suis la seule à pouvoir empêcher cela… et que je suis prête à tout pour maintenir la paix…. Mais seule, je n'y arriverais jamais.

- Tu es cruelle.

- Je le concède volontiers. Mais tu sais que j'ai raison… et que je n'ai qu'une parole.

- Tu as bien prémédité ton coup, Rel… tu … tu sais que je ferai tous les sacrifices pour ma colonie… Tu connais tout de ma vie… tu sais à quel point je me battrai pour que L2 sorte de la misère…

- Alors accepte, Duo, Accepte…. Pour qu'il n'y ait plus de nouveau Duo maxwell sur L2… pour qu'il n'y ait plus d'enfants affamés dans les rues… Pour que le combat de toute ta vie prenne enfin un sens.

- Je … je ne peux pas lui mentir… ne me demande pas ça.

- Alors vas-t-en d'ici Duo. Nous partons ce soir même sur ta colonie… et je compte tenir mon engagement dès aujourd'hui… Laisse moi te prouver à quel point ton sacrifice sera bénéfique.

- Tu ne peux pas le contraindre à t'aimer, t'en rends-tu compte ?

- J'en suis bien consciente. Je te demande juste une chance de le garder auprès de moi, rien de plus. Mais pour cela, j'ai besoin de ton aide Duo, car si tu restes présent dans sa vie, il me quittera.

**Fin du flash back**

Trowa restait interdit face au récit de son amant.

- Et … Tu es parti ?

- Oui.

- Mais c'est ignoble… comment a-elle pu te faire un tel chantage ? Et comment as-tu pu accepter…

Le français s'interrompit lorsqu'il vit les larmes couler sur les joues de Duo.

Il comprit alors, la portée de ses paroles, l'ampleur de cette révélation…

Le sacrifice de son ami.

Le redressement spectaculaire d'une colonie pourtant au bord du chaos à la fin du conflit… Une colonie qui avait tour à tour vu naître, orphelinats, hôpitaux, usines, écoles… qui était maintenant citée en exemple…

Et qu'une souveraine soutenait sans faillir depuis le début… envers et contre tous.

Tout en maintenant avec force la paix dans le système.

- … Bien sur que tu l'as fait… parce que cela en valait la peine… hein Duo ?

- …

- Je comprends… et tout me parait plus clair à présent…. Tout…

- …

- La tentative de suicide…

- Co … Comment je pouvais vivre après ça… je l'avais vendu comme un vulgaire objet…

- Ton soit disant retour avec Hilde… ton amour pour moi…

- Je … Je ne pouvais plus faire marche arrière… je n'ai pas cessé de lui mentir… je me déteste, si tu savais. Si tu n'avais pas été là, je crois que j'aurais vraiment fini par me suicider… mais ce que je n'avais pas prévu, c'est…

- Qu'il parte… C'est donc pour cela que tu as repris son poste ?

- Oui. Je l'ai demandé immédiatement à Une. Elle en fut bien surprise, connaissant notre inimitié, mais elle n'avait pas de meilleure option.

- Et donc, tu as repris le rôle d'Heero, jusqu'au point d'être son amant.

- Non, ce n'était pas le plan.

- Et pourtant.

- Je voulais juste garantir sa sécurité. Une fois dans sa garde rapprochée, j'ai saisi la véracité de ces propos… les pressions, les menaces, la désarroi d'une femme seule contre tous, une femme si fragile…je l'ai vu sous un nouveau jour… Je suis devenu son confident, son conseiller, son ami…Heero nous manquait tant, qu'il nous a rapproché… Ces trois derniers mois, nous avons échappé à trois attentats… l'avant- dernier fut très éprouvant pour elle… j'étais là pour la réconforter… tu connais la suite.

Le ton compatissant de Duo fit sortir le Français de ses gonds.

il se redressa sur ses coudes et rétorqua.

- Je rêve... je dois faire un cauchemard... Non parce que là, je t'écoute compatir pour cette pétasse qui t'a fait chanter tout ce temps, qui a détruit ta vie et celle d'Heero, ...j'hallucine grave, il y avait de la drogue dans ton lubrifiant, ou je dois acheter d'urgence un sonotone? DUO... Tu défends un monstre! REVEILLE-TOI! VIRE CETTE GRELUCHE DE TA VIE!... Et HEERO DANS TOUT CA? ... IL VA TENIR LA CHANDELLE? TU COMPTES LUI DEMANDER D'ETRE TON GARCON D'HONNEUR PEUT-ETRE?

L'américain fusilla Trowa du regard...mais ne répondit rien.

Il quitta le lit pour se perdre dans la contemplation de la rue, au travers de la fenêtre.

Puis il se mit à parler sans émotion, comme éteint.

- Parce que tu crois que je le vis bien peut-être? Tu crois qu'il ne se passe un seul instant de ma misérable existence sans que je ne pense à lui... à ce que je lui ai fait...à ce que j'ai perdu...

Trowa regrettait déjà son emportement.

Il connaissait trop bien le natté pour ne pas comprendre que ses dernières paroles l'avaient terriblement blessé... et il ressentait la souffrance qui ponctuait chacune des phrases que Duo articulait péniblement.

- Duo, excuse-moi...

Mais Duo ne semblait pas l'écouter, il continuait à parler les yeux dans le vague.

- Toi qui me connais si bien...que crois-tu que je puisse ressentir en ce moment?

- Duo...

- J'EN CREVE!

- ...

- Mais c'est comme ça! J'ai cherché tout ce qui m'arrive, d'une manière ou d'une autre... alors je n'ai d'autre choix que de l'assumer aujourd'hui!

- Ne dis pas ça...

- J'ai tout sacrifié pour ma colonie, et tu crois que je vais tout laisser tomber maintenant?...Non! Parce que sinon, mon sacrifice n'aurait aucun sens! Oui, Réléna a mal agit, mais moi aussi, j'ai mal agit! ... Et depuis le départ d'Heero, elle n'a pas cessé de payer sa dette envers moi, elle a continué son combat pour ma colonie, en rédemption de ces méfaits... Elle s'est excusée des dizaines de fois, elle m'a même suppliée à genoux de la pardonner pour ses actes...

- Et tu lui as pardonné, alors c'est vrai... tu ne lui en veux pas de ce qu'elle a fait?

- Elle n'a rien fait de plus que d'essayer de survivre dans ce monde de merde! A sa façon, avec ses armes...Que celui qui n'a jamais rien fait de dégueulasse pendant cette putain de guerre lui jette la première pierre...

- Tu as raison ... sur ce point. Mais Duo, de là à être son amant...c'est pousser le pardon un peu loin, non?

- Elle m'aime, Trowa... Aussi pathétique que cela puisse paraître, Réléna est tombée réellement amoureuse de moi...Et malgré tout ce qui c'est passé... j'ai beaucoup d'affection pour elle... parce qu'elle a donné un sens à ma vie.

- Tu n'en es pas plus heureux pour autant... elle doit bien le ressentir, non?

- Tu la crois dupe de mes sentiments à son égard? Elle sait que je ne l'aimerais jamais comme j'aime Heero, elle sait pourquoi je reste à ses côtés... elle sait même que j'ai des amants, et que je suis avec l'un deux en ce , Trowa... tu me crois victime, mais la vraie victime, c 'est elle... Parce elle qui est tombée amoureuse d'un homme qui ne reste avec elle que par intéret, par pitié... C 'est peut-être ça, sa manière d'expier... je sais bien qu'elle ne dort plus depuis le retour d'Heero parce qu'elle tremble à l'idée que je puisse revenir vers lui... Et le pire, dans tout ça, c 'est que je sais qu'elle me laisserait partir, juste par amour.

- Alors fais-le! Retourne auprès d'Heero.

- Je pourrais la quitter et le rejoindre, le supplier de me pardonner, même si je ne mérite en aucune façon son pardon, mais sans moi, elle ne tiendra pas deux semaines... parce que je suis le seul à pouvoir l'aider dans son combat...parce qu'elle a besoin de moi. Et qui pourrait gouverner à sa place, dis-moi?

- ...

- ...Alors dis-moi, Trowa, qu'est-ce que je dois faire?

- Tu dois dire la vérité à sais qu'il va vouloir des réponses…

- Et je lui donnerais…je le lui dois…je ne veux plus lui mentir…

- Il peut ne jamais te pardonner.

- Qui pourrait le lui reprocher ?

- Mais s'il te pardonne…

Le ton du français se fit insistant, voulant signifier à Duo qu'Heero n'abandonnerait pas la partie aussi facilement.

L'américain saisit le message... il se massa douloureusement les tempes et répondit d'un ton résigné.

- …Je ne peux pas la quitter.

Mais Trowa enfonça le clou:

- Tu te vois affirmer ça à Heero ?

- Non…

Trowa se permit un sourire triomphant dans le dos de son ami... Alors, rien n'était perdu... Bien décidé à extirper le natté des griffes de la souveraine, il reprit son interrogatoire.

- Que vas-tu faire ?

- Je crois que je vais attendre de lui avoir tout avoué…Le reste viendra tout seul, quelque soit l'issue de la conversation…je ne te cache pas que je redoutais sa présence lors de la cérémonie. J'ai été si heureux de le revoir, mais aussi si paniqué…Mais il faut bien que la vérité soit dite un jour où l'autre…je…je crois que je n'aurais pas pu attendre plus longtemps.

- Eh bien, vivement demain… je sens qu'on va passer un super week-end !

Le ton enjoué de Trowa eut le mérite de faire se retourner l'américain.

Il croisa le regard de son homologue et sourit à son tour.

- oui... Sacré week-end en perspective. N'en parle à personne d'ici là, s'il te plait.

- Ca va être très compliqué…je connais certaines personnes qui m'attendent de pied ferme pour me soutirer des infos…des personnes expertes en matière de torture en tous genre…je ne te promets rien.

- Essaye au moins de faire dans le soft.

- Promis… je peux me permettre un conseil ?

- Vas-y, c'est le bon moment je crois… Mais si c'est pour me dire qu'il faut que je mette un gilet pare-balles avant de parler à Heero, sache que j'y ai déjà pensé.

- Non, quoique l'idée soit excellente, …je voulais juste te dire que tu dois t'attendre à ce qu'Heero ne lâche pas le morceau. D'après ce que j'ai vu et entendu hier, il t'aime comme un fou, et il n'acceptera pas de te perdre à nouveau, quelques en soient les raisons. Et j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour toi…La vie est trop courte pour souffrir comme vous souffrez tous les deux, Duo… Je pense que tu as largement payé ta dette envers L2 et Réléna… Et je pense aussi…

- Mais dis-donc, tu penses beaucoup toi en ce moment.

- Oui tu as vu, je me surpasse ! Je disais donc, je PENSE que le moment venu, tu trouveras une solution pour Réléna, quitte à lui trouver un nouvel amant.... Je PENSE, enfin, pour finir, parce que penser trop, ça use...que je vais perdre mon meilleur coup...que nos batailles sous la couette vont beaucoup me manquer... mais que même pour toi, mon ami, mon frère, je postulerais pas pour le poste de remplaçant en question.

- Crevure, et dire que j'y ai cru pendant un seconde...

La discussion était close, il n'y avait plus rien à rajouter.

Chacun savait quelle conclusion tirer de cette conversation.

A suivre.

_Merci de m'avoir lue._


	8. Explications

**Peace or love.**

**Auteur : Mahaud**

**Disclaimer **: les persos ne m'appartiennent pas, gnagnagna… mais je les emprunte quand même.

**Couples : A l'heure actuelle, Duo et Réléna.**

**Note: incroyable, elle vient d'uptater sa fic sans laisser passer plus d'un mois ou deux! Mais que lui arrive-t-il? Serait elle en plein progrès? Merci pour les reviews,merci à Bernie pour ses reviews régulières qui m'apportent beaucoup, et merci en particulier à Iroko qui a pris la peine de mettre un paquet de reviews d'un coup! là, je tire mon chapeau bien bas... c'est vraiment super gentil :)  
**

**Chapitre 8: explications…**

**Le même jour, en fin d'après-midi, résidence Winner :**

- Bon, maintenant Trowa, ça suffit ! Ne nous fais pas languir plus longtemps !

Le blond semblait perdre patience devant le silence de son ami.

Wufei, partageant la même frustration, insista :

- Oui, Barton, accouche !

Seul Heero semblait résigné.

Il s'assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre, fixa un point au dehors, et tout en crispant ses poings, se mit à parler la voix résignée :

- Il est vraiment avec elle, alors…et c'est du sérieux….en bref, c'est mort, je l'ai perdu définitivement…

- Non Heero, ne dis pas cela…Trowa, dis lui qu'il a tort.

Quatre regarda le français avec supplication, espérant un démenti.

- Non, il a effectivement raison…c'est vraiment sérieux entre eux.

La sentence venait de tomber, laissant place à un silence pesant. Les quatre hommes s'observèrent.

Les uns espérant un volte face de Trowa, un rictus, un début de « Ah Ah, je vous ai bien eu ! », un autre, abandonnant la fenêtre pour constater le sérieux de son homologue.

Un dernier enfin, qui essayait d'analyser la réaction que sa révélation allait provoquer.

Celle-ci ne se fit pas attendre :

- Laisse tomber Quatre, … laissez tous tomber, je me casse. Je savais que je n'aurais pas du revenir…je pensais être assez fort pour le revoir, même en le croyant avec un autre, mais là…le savoir avec elle, c'est trop.

_« Mais qu'il est crétin ! Il ne comprend vraiment rien ! »_

Le japonais allait quitter la pièce sans laisser le temps aux autres de réagir, mais il stoppa net dès que Trowa l'interpella :

- C'est ça, prends la fuite, comme d'habitude…ça a été tellement efficace par le passé. Continue à être un perdant sans chercher plus loin que le bout de ton nez… Nez que j'aurais du rectifier depuis longtemps pour t'apprendre à être moins con !

- De quoi te plains -tu Trowa, je te laisse ton amant…Moi, le partage, je ne cautionne pas.

- Mais la connerie, tu cautionnes à mort. POSE TON CUL SUR CETTE CHAISE, ET REFLECHIS DEUX SECONDES !

Curieusement, le ton autoritaire du français impressionna le métis qui s'exécuta sans broncher.

- Alors je vais être clair, Heero ! Sois tu es vraiment accro, et tu es prêt à te battre pour récupérer ton bonhomme, qui n'attend que ça… sois tu nous joues de la flûte, depuis le début, et moi, tes jérémiades, je ne veux plus jamais les entendre, et tu dégages de sa vie définitivement… Parce que là, tu ne sers à rien, à part le torturer un peu plus.

- Quoi, MOI je le torture ? Rassure-moi, je ne lui ai pas mis un couteau sous la gorge pour qu'il finisse dans le lit de Réléna ?

- Toi non, mais quelqu'un d'autre, peut-être.

- Que…qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

- Barton, sois plus clair… on comprend rien à ton histoire.

Wufei n'avait pas tord. Et quatre perdait patience.

Toutefois ce dernier proposa diplomatiquement de faire avancer le débat :

- Je pense que nous allons tous nous asseoir calmement, et que tu vas ENFIN nous expliquer la situation, Trowa.

- Très bien. Faisons ça.

Les quatre hommes s'assirent et le français commença à parler :

- Duo m'a tout expliqué de A à Z, depuis le jour où il t'a surprit avec Réléna, jusqu'à sa relation avec cette dernière. Mais je lui ai promis de ne pas vous en parler, car il veut d'abord en parler à Heero en personne. Et je pense que vous pouvez le comprendre.

- …

- …certes.

- …

- Maintenant, je suis en plein dilemme…si je me tais, je prends le risque de le laisser prendre une mauvaise décision, et ça, je le refuse catégoriquement. Aussi, je ne vais pas tout vous dire, mais plutôt vous mettre sur la voix… Et je veux que vous aidiez notre cher Heero à percuter, parce qu'apparemment, il en a besoin.

- Nous t'écoutons.

- Hn

- Oui, Barton, nous sommes suspendus à tes lèvres.

La réflexion du chinois fit sourire le français.

- Hum…je vais faire languir alors…

- BARTON !

C'est à l'unanimité que les trois autres réagirent à la boutade de Trowa qui comprit que l'heure n'était plus aux plaisanteries. Il cessa donc ses minauderies pour entamer ses explications.

- Bien… Quelle est la plus grande qualité de Duo ?

- Sa générosité.. sa bonne humeur, sa grande compréhension ? répondit immédiatement Wufei.

- Il est toujours prêt à aider les autres…, continua Quatre.

Devant le silence du japonais, Trowa insista :

- Heero ?

- … le sacrifice. Il est capable de tout sacrifier pour chacun d'entre nous.

- Tu vois quand tu veux ! Quelle est la chose qui le révolte le plus ?

- La connerie humaine!

Wufei venait de taper sa main sur la table comme on frappe sur un buzz.

- Heu, Wufei, calme toi, il n'y a rien à gagner ! Et puis si c'est pour nous exposer des vérités universelles à la hauteur de « l'eau ça mouille, et le feu ça brule », je t'assure que Heero peut se passer de ton aide.

- Heu, pardon, je me suis emporté… ceci dit « taper une table ça fait mal », ça compte ?…ouch.

- Wufei… vois plus loin que ça… moi je dirais, l'injustice.

- Heero, c'est toi qui le connais le mieux… Qu'est- ce qui pouvait révolter le plus Duo à l'époque où vous étiez ensemble ? Sa plus grande souffrance ?

- Sa souffrance… son enfance sur L2…il ne supportait pas que sa colonie vive dans la misère. C'est pour cela qu'il s'est battu pendant la guerre.

- On chauffe, là… Bon, autre question. Qu'est-ce qui peut contraindre un homme à renoncer à la personne qu'il aime ?

- Là je sèche… la différence d'âge ? Répondit le chinois, inspiré par sa propre expérience.

- La religion ? La peur de l'homosexualité ? Quatre venait lui aussi apporter son expérience à la résolution de l'énigme.

- Duo n'est ni croyant, et il n'a pas eu peur d'assumer son penchant sexuel pour les hommes… Et je ne pense pas qu'une différence d'âge de 3 mois et 11 jours soit insurmontable… cherchez un peu !

- En fait, t'es super bon en maths, Barton.

- Tu ne nous aides pas beaucoup, là Wufei...

- Non mais quand même... et on a combien de différence d'âge toi et moi?

- D'âge mental, 14 ans... bon, laisse parler notre japonais préféré avant qu'il écourte ton espérance de vie de manière franche et radicale.

Mais le dit" japonais", réfléchissait, se souciant peu des réponses apportées par ses deux autres amis.

Il commençait à comprendre où le français voulait l'amener.

Duo et lui se ressemblaient beaucoup en certains points.

- … Une cause…on peut renoncer à tout pour défendre une cause…même à la vie…En tout cas, moi, je l'aurais fait… Trowa, qu'est-ce que tu cherches à me faire comprendre ?

- Tu viens presque de répondre à toutes tes interrogations en répondant à mes trois questions.

- Le sacrifice…L2…une cause… tu veux dire qu'il a sacrifié son amour pour défendre un cause…et que la cause, c'est L2 ?

- Bravo, Quatre, tu n'es pas un Winner pour rien… maintenant, connaissant, Duo, qui d'entre vous pourrait prétendre que cette éventualité serait impossible ?

- … Non, il en est bien capable, l'animal, conclut Wufei.

- Mais que viens faire L2 dans tout cela ?

Quatre semblait un peu perdu face à cette nouvelle donnée.

Le japonais, lui, blêmit, semblant comprendre la situation, au grand soulagement du français. Ce dernier reprit la parole :

- Si ça ne vous dérange pas, j'aimerais maintenant m'entretenir avec toi, Heero, seul à seul.

- On vous laisse.

- Oui, nous sommes à la piscine.

Wufei et Quatre partirent prestement, laissant les deux autres en tête à tête.

Trowa attendit qu'ils s'éloignent suffisamment pour continuer :

- Tout d'abord… je voudrais m'excuser, Heero. Je t'ai pris pour le salaud de l'histoire, mais j'étais à côté de la plaque… je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir si mal jugé. Si j'avais été plus clairvoyant, je serais intervenu avant, et non, je n'aurais jamais été son amant… Heero… Quand toi et moi sommes devenus amants, je savais pertinemment que tu l'avais dans la peau. Mais je pensais qu'il était hétéro, tout comme toi tu le pensais…quand j'ai rompu avec toi, c'est uniquement parce que je venais de comprendre que Duo avait, lui aussi, des sentiments pour toi. Je ne voulais pas me retrouver au milieu de mes deux meilleurs potes… Aussi, quand j'ai cru que tu avais préféré Réléna, j'ai été très déçu… Je me rends compte que je n'ai même pas cherché à avoir ta version de l'histoire, et que j'ai laissé mes préjugés prendre le dessus.

- Ca va, laisse tomber…c'est du passé. Moi aussi, j'ai des tords. Tu as raison, je n'aurais jamais dû m'enfuir comme je l'ai fait…et puis, je n'aurais jamais dû tromper Duo, pour commencer. Si je lui avais fait plus confiance, je n'aurais pas craqué avec Réléna. Trowa…Je veux juste le retrouver maintenant… Je l'aime … Ce qu'on a partagé, je ne peux le revivre avec personne d'autre…et je ne le veux pas d'ailleurs… Si tu m'expliquais maintenant ?

- Heero, on va dire, que nous n'avons pas cette conversation, et que je ne fais que réfléchir à voix haute. Quand Duo s'est laissé tirer dessus, c'est par désespoir, désespoir de t'avoir perdu. Il t'aime autant que toi tu l'aimes… Et ce n'est pas prêt de changer. Tu es malheureux, depuis trois ans… lui aussi. J'irai même jusqu'à dire qu'il est désespéré. Mais c'est Duo, il ne se plaindra jamais. Il a pris une décision qui t'a fait souffrir, et il se peut que tu lui en veuilles énormément. Mais je veux juste te dire ceci… tu as sa vie entre tes mains.

- Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir.

- Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus… mais si tu ne le sors pas de là, si tu laisses tomber… dès qu'il estimera avoir fait ce qu'il a à faire… il se finira, et pour de bon cette fois ci.

- Il te l'a dit ?

- Non, mais je le connais bien aussi… nous n'avons pas été amants pour rien… Sa volonté de vivre ne tient qu'à un fil depuis ce jour là… depuis qu'il pense t'avoir perdu.

- Mais il ne m'a jamais perdu ! Qu'est-ce que tu me caches, merde !

- … Il n'a pas rompu avec toi de son plein gré. On l'y a poussé… Et il n'est pas avec Réléna par amour, mais par devoir.

Heero emmagasina les bribes d'informations que son ami deignait lui céder, tout en se refusant d'imaginer le pire, ce qui pourtant lui paraissait de plus en plus probable.

- Tu as sous entendu tout à l'heure que Duo serait prêt à tout pour sauver L2. Heero, te rends-tu compte de la situation actuelle de sa colonie ?

- Elle est en plein essort. Il faut dire que Réléna œuvre beaucoup en ce sens depuis la fin du conflit… Ne me dis pas que…

Le métis dévisagea Trowa qui semblait acquiescer.

- Tu n'es pas entrain de me dire que Réléna est responsable de tout ça ?... Mais pourquoi ?

- Qui avait intérêt que Duo disparaisse de ta vie ?

- …

- Qui pouvait avoir assez d'influence et de persuasion pour le contraindre à te quitter ? Sans parler du fait que ton incartade apportait un argument de poids… Tu as donné à ta maîtresse toutes les cartes pour démontrer à Duo qu'il devait s'effacer pour le bien de tous : pour toi, pour elle, et donc pour sa colonie… Car sans elle, pas d'avenir pour L2.

Il ne fallut pas plus de quelques secondes pour que l'évidence saute aux yeux du japonais. Il se prit la tête entre les mains et finit par oser prononcer, non sans une pointe d'horreur :

- Elle le fait chanter depuis le début… et…et moi, je n'ai rien vu… Et elle continue… C'est pour ça qu'il est avec elle…hein, c'est ça ?

- Disons qu'il protège ce pour quoi il a tout sacrifié… Si j'ai bien compris, il a pris ta place.

Herro resta figé un long moment.

Il semblait vide, sans émotions…mais Trowa savait bien que les pensées s'enchainaient à toutes vitesse dans son esprit.

Il laissa donc le temps à son ami de sortir de son apparente apathie.

Ce qui ne manqua pas d'arriver :

- Il faut que je parle à Duo !

- Il arrive demain matin…

- Non, il faut que je lui parle maintenant !

- Attends…

Mais le japonais avait déjà quitté la pièce.

Un vrombissement de moto se fit entendre quelques secondes plus tard.

Le français, sourit et s'exclama :

- A la bonne heure… putain, Heero, ce que tu peux être long à la détente par moment.

**Pendant ce temps là, palais de Sank, bureau du Commandant Maxwell :**

- C'est gentil d'être passée, mais ça aurait pu attendre demain, que je passe au QG.

- Je préfère m'assurer que les points tiennent… tu as tellement tendance à en faire trop. Lêve ta chemise...

- Tu es une vraie mère pour moi !

- Heu, je préfèrerais « sœur », si cela ne te dérange pas… je ne suis quand même pas vieille à ce point !

- Non, tu es magnifique Sally ! Wufei ne connait pas sa chance.

- En effet, il ne connait pas sa chance… mais ce n'est plus mon problème d'ailleurs ! ca va, la plaie ne s'est pas réouverte...

La jeune femme entreprit de refaire le pansement de Duo.

- Tout est en ordre, je suis bien contente que tu aies été raisonnable.

Elle n'avait pas ignoré cependant la mine contrarié de son patient à l'évocation de sa rupture avec le chinois. Elle espéra un bref instant que le sujet resterait clos, mais c'était mal connaître l'américain.

- Heu… je peux me permettre une question ?

- Ecoute, si c'est pour me parler de ce salaud, je préfère que tu t'abstiennes, en toute amitié.

- Et pourtant, en toute amitié, je vais quand même tenter le coup. Sais-tu pourquoi il agit comme cela ?

- Parce qu'il a une bite à la place du cerveau ? Parce- qu'il a trop regardé « Epouses et concubines » et qu'il a cru qu'être chinois lui donnait le droit de vivre comme un homme du siècle avant la colonisation ? Parce que c'est un connard fini ? Parce qu'il…

- Parce qu'il t'aime et que ça lui fait peur.

Le ton compatissant du jeune homme fit sortir Sally de ses gonds.

- MAIS BIEN SUR ! Evidemment, ça coule de source, on trompe toujours la femme qu'on aime pour lui démontrer son amour ! C'est bien connu ! Ecoute, Duo, je sais que c'est ton ami, mais là, n'insulte pas mon intelligence.

- Sally…on n'agit pas toujours avec discernement en amour, et je suis bien placé pour le savoir, crois-moi…

L'américain était vraiment sincère et navré. Ce qui l'intrigua. Elle l'interrogea à son tour.

- Que se passe-t-il Duo… tu as des problèmes avec Réléna ?

- Pitié, laisse Réléna où elle est… Si je te disais que je fais souffrir la personne que j'aime le plus au monde, mais que je ne sais pas comment faire autrement, tu me croirais ?

- Ah… tu parles donc d' Heero… je me disais aussi que cette histoire avec notre souveraine n'avait aucun sens… tu veux m'en parler ?

- La seule chose à en dire, c'est que je l'aime plus que tout, depuis toujours, et pourtant, je lui ai fait beaucoup de mal, et je lui en fait encore… Aussi, je voudrais que mon meilleur ami ne tombe pas dans le même piège et trouve le courage de t'avouer enfin pourquoi il se comporte de la façon la plus idiote qui soit.

- Heu, mais dis moi, …ce n'est pas Heero qui t'a quitté à la base ?

- Non

- Hein ?

Sally paraissait stupéfaite.

- Tu vois, les apparences peuvent être trompeuses…

- Ah…

- Je t'expliquerais ça une autre fois… Mais en ce qui concerne Wufei…

- Il ne m'aurait pas vraiment trompé ?

- Heu…si…

- Donc… donc il y a des apparences qui sont des vérités...fin de ta brillante plaidoierie !

Le ton de Sally était sans appel.

- Ce que tu peux être bornée par moment !

- Duo, je te respecte beaucoup, et je sais que tu es un type formidable… tu as peut-être fait des erreurs avec Heero, mais jusqu'à preuve du contraire, ce sont tes erreurs, et elles n'ont aucun rapport avec Wufei… Il me trompe effrontément depuis des mois, et quoi que tu puisses dire, ce n'est pas excusable, et rien ne justifie son comportement, alors stop !

- Ok…Ecoute sally, tu t'offusques d'avoir un mec volage, je comprends… mais que tu ne cherches pas à comprendre son attitude, ça me dépasse ! Tu ne t'interpelles pas de t'apercevoir que la vie de Wufei à tes côtés tienne dans un sac de sport ? tu ne t'étonnes pas que quelqu'un de si droit et borné – parce que si vous avez bien un point commun, c'est celui-là, sans aucun doute - puisse agir de façon si désinvolte ?Tu es sûr que l'on parle bien du même chinois ?

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Quel est son roman préféré ? Sa position préférée au lit ? Le jour qu'il déteste le plus de l'année ? Son plus grand rêve ? Sa dernière cuite ? Non, oublie cette dernière question, nous savons tous les deux qu'elle date d'hier … son avant-dernière cuite ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ?

- J'insinue que tu vis avec un mec que tu ignores délibérément depuis des mois, qui en a bien conscience, et qui en souffre. Qui en souffre au point d'aller s'épancher sur l'épaule – et accessoirement, je te l'accorde, entre les cuisses- d'une autre !

- Je te trouve injuste ! pour un peu, on pourrait croire que c'est ma faute !

- Ne te fache pas…j'essaie juste de te faire comprendre que tu ne le connais pas comme moi je le connais…Moi, j'ai vécu des mois avec, je me suis battu à ses côtés, je me suis cuité avec lui, … Et nous avons beaucoup partagé de confidences… et parce que je le connais, je me permets de le défendre… parce que vous êtes fous l'un de l'autre mais que vous ne savez pas vous le montrer.

-Duo avait fait mouche.

La jeune femme resta perplexe.

Connaissait-elle si peu son compagnon pour que l'américain s'enflamme à lui en faire la remontrance ?

- Ok, Ok…explique moi donc pour quelle raison l'attitude de ce…de ton ami est excusable ?

- Vivez-vous ensembles ?

- Ben oui, enfin…

- Non, il vit chez toi… son adresse postale est à mon adresse… Tu ne t'es jamais demandé pourquoi il n'y avait jamais de courrier à son nom ?

- Non… Mais il pouvait très bien faire son changement d'adresse chez moi.

- Chez toi…pas chez vous.

- Il n'avait qu'à me proposer de prendre un appartement avec lui !

- Tu lui as proposé, toi ?

- Non.

- Lui as-tu seulement proposé d'acheter un meuble, un bibelot, un livre qu'il pourrait faire entrer dans ton sanctuaire ?

- …

Le médecin fut forcé de constater qu'effectivement, son appartement n'avait pas changé depuis que Wufei avait aménagé depuis…des mois . Mais Duo répondit à sa place :

- Non, Sally, jamais…Fei se sent comme un étranger chez TOI, comme un invité provisoire…Avez –vous seulement une fois parler mariage, bébé, vacances ?

- Hého, je ne suis pas la seule dans cette histoire !

Qu'est-ce qu'il insinuait ?

Qu'elle n'avait jamais voulu que leur relation évolue ?

Alors qu'elle n'attendait que ça depuis longtemps, se désespérant que le chinois fasse le premier pas.

- C'est sûr, vous êtes deux ! Mais dis-moi, toi qui parais si sûre de toi… peux-tu affirmer qu'il n'a jamais essayé de te parler d'avenir ?

- Je m'en souviendrais.

- Et pourtant…mais il aurait fallu pour cela que tu lui laisses le temps le faire, entre deux interventions et trois colloques… Peut-être aurais-tu eu le loisir de contempler la bague de fiançailles qu'il rêve de te donner depuis des mois et qui prend la poussière dans le tiroir de ma table de nuit… il faut dire que tu avais eu la bonne idée d'affirmer que le mariage, c'était dépassé…

- Une bague… de … fiançailles ?

- Oui…magnifique, qui se trouve d'ailleurs juste à côté des billets d'avions pour Venise qu'il devait t'offrir pour la dernière Saint-Valentin…Ah, mais oui, j'oubliais que les fêtes commerciales, ce n'était pas ton truc !...

- …

- Comme toutes les affaires de Wufei qui sont stockées chez moi : ses livres, « ces odieux nids à poussières », comme tu le claironnes si fort. D'ailleurs tu me dois un plumeau, vu que c'est moi qui dois me taper leur dépoussiérage…

- …

- Mais j'ai encore mieux : ses photos de toi, qu'il prend souvent à ton insu, vu que tu détestes les photos niaises où l'on pose avec son amoureux… les lettres d'amour qu'il t'écrit depuis le premier jour et qu'il ne te donnera probablement jamais…parce que tu trouverais ça ridicule…

- Il… écrit des lettres d'amour ?

- Sally, si tu ne me crois pas, prends mes clefs et va vérifier de tes propres yeux!

- Mais pourquoi… pourquoi ferait-il tout ça ?

- Par amour, par désespoir…parce qu'il est romantique, mais qu'il sait que tu ne l'es pas…parce qu'à chaque fois qu'il veut de dire quelque chose, tu l'ignores, parce que « trop de boulot », parce que tu ne l'as jamais pris au sérieux, parce que ce qu'il est plus jeune que toi… que sais-je moi ?

- Pff… tu dis m'importe quoi.

- Crois ce que tu veux…mais les clefs sont là, et je te laisse aussi le numéro de quelqu'un qui pourrait t'en parler encore mieux que moi, si tu es vraiment curieuse…

Duo prit le premier bout de papier qu'il trouva pour écrire un numéro qu'il tendit immédiatement à la jeune femme.

Celle-ci écarquilla les yeux en y lisant le nom qui y était associé : Lucrétia Noin.

- C'est une plaisanterie ?

- Non, un service que je te rends. Toutes tes questions auront une réponse si tu lui demandes… Et je te promets que tu serais très surprise d'apprendre tout ce qu'elle a à te dire sur ton mec… Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce qu'il va la voir à chaque claque qu'il se prend dans la gueule de ta part… A chaque déception, et il lui raconte tous ses petits malheurs… Tu es un grand médecin, mais Noin a le mérite d'être bien meilleure infirmière pour soigner les bleus à l'âme…Sur ces bonnes paroles, je te laisse… Mais pense à ce que je viens de te dire.

Il l'embrassa sur la joue tendrement, et lui fit un doux sourire pour répondre à son regard outré.

- Je ne veux que ton bonheur, Sally, enfin…votre bonheur. Mais il va falloir que tu apprennes un peu à faire des efforts de ton côté, car lui, il n'en a plus la force. Et c'est parce qu'il pense que tu ne l'aime pas, et qu'il n'aura jamais la force de te quitter, puisqu'il t'aime trop pour ça, qu'il te tend des perches longues comme le bras.

- Mais…

- Ah oui, pour info: son roman préféré, c 'est " les perles de lune", il adore quand tu le chevauches car il peut voir tes émotions s'exprimer dans tes yeux- seul moment où il lui arrive encore de croire que tu l'aimes - d'après ses dires. Ildéteste le 28 mars, date anniversaire de la mort de sa femme, date, d'ailleurs de son avant-dernière cuite, où tu n'étais pas là, pour changer, parce que ton collègue et mentor Lu chi an avait encore besoin de ton avis sur un cas médical à l'autre bout du pays, et pour finir...je te laisse découvrir par toi même quel est son plus grand rêve, parce que ça... tu devras le trouver toute seule.

Elle ne put répondre quoi que se soit, car le commandant Maxwell était déjà à la porte de son bureau, la laissant seule avec une clef et un numéro de téléphone bien singulier.

- Ben ça alors…


	9. Sissi, face à son destin

**Peace or love.**

**Auteur : Mahaud**

**Disclaimer **: les persos ne m'appartiennent pas, gnagnagna… mais je les emprunte quand même.

**Couples : A l'heure actuelle, Duo et Réléna.**

**Note: OUi , enfin, une update. Je ne suis pas fière de faire aussi long entre deux chapitres, mais je dois avouer que je suis un peu overbookée, et cela n'aide pas à l'inspiration. Enfin, les vacances arrivant, je vais essayé de m'y remettre plus sérieusement, aussi bien pour cette fic que pour 'l'ami Maxwell", trop longtemps délaissé. Merci encore pour toutes les reviews...je ne sais pas si j'ai répondu à tout le monde, si ce n'est pas le cas, je m'en excuse, je tâcherais de n'oublier personne la prochaine fois..  
**

**Bonne lecture  
**

**Chapitre 9: Sissi, face à son destin...  
**

**Palais royal de Sanck, le même jour, un peu plus tard…**

Réléna faisait les cent pas dans sa suite.

Elle attendait son garde du corps avec inquiétude.

En effet, il s 'était absenté pour l'après midi pour aller voir Trowa, comme à chacune de ses visites à Sanck…et elle savait le lien fort qui les unissait.

La jeune fille savait que Duo ne lui était pas fidèle.

Les choses avaient été clairement posées dès le début de leur liaison… lorsque le jeune homme lui avait clairement dit que la nuit qu'ils venaient de passer était une erreur et qu'elle ne devait plus se reproduire, elle l'avait supplié de changer d'avis, quelles qu'en soient les conditions.

Duo lui avait répondu qu'il avait des besoins qu'une femme ne pouvait combler, elle avait convenu qu'elle fermerait les yeux sur la façon dont il comblerait ces besoins… tant qu'il resterait son amant.

Il avait accepté cet arrangement, et bien qu'elle ne soit pas heureuse qu'il se perde dans des bras plus virils, Réléna ne pouvait envisager l'avenir sans lui, alors…

ET il était toujours là, auprès d'elle, malgré ses incartades.

L'image de Sanders, un des hommes de sa garde, lui rappela sa triste condition:

L'américain lui avait imposé ce rival avec qui il partageait certains plaisirs charnels, lorsqu'il était de repos. Cette relation était discrète, et ne semblait pas remettre en cause leur relation... alors elle fermait les yeux.

Puis son esprit divagua sur Trowa, l' ancien compagnon de Duo et ami…

Il n'habitait pas à Sanck, mais elle ne se faisait aucune illusion... il ferait parti des amants qu'elle devrait supporter.

Elle se surprit à penser que ces deux hommes ne seraient peut-être pas les seuls dont elle devrait feindre l'existence.

...Peut-être un ou deux hommes encore, des aventures de passages… mais elle était prête à tout éventualité.

Le commandant Maxwell était un très bel homme, et tout le monde l'appréciait.

Sa relation avec lui n'était certes que récente, mais elle avait dû accepter d'oublier toute exclusivité.

Elle avait fini par ne plus avoir peur… mais le retour d'Heero remettait tout en question.

**Flash back**

**La veille, peu après la fin de la cérémonie, suite royale du palais de Sanck :**

Les derniers invités venaient de prendre congés, après avoir félicité chaleureusement la souveraine pour sa bienveillance.

Cette longue journée avait été fort bénéfique pour l'unité du système, et la souveraine ne pouvait qu'être soulagée : sa popularité était à son apogée.

Pourtant, le commandant Maxwell, qui la raccompagnait dans ses appartements, ne semblait pas convaincu, et s'en inquiéta :

- Ca va ? Tu as l'air soucieuse…la cérémonie s'est pourtant bien passée.

La jeune femme lui lança un regard timide.

Il lui saisit les mains et la fit s'asseoir avec lui sur un sofa de la pièce.

- Dis moi donc ce qui te tourmente.

La jeune femme baissa les yeux et rougit, elle semblait bien mal à l'aise.

- Pardonne moi Duo…pour tout a l'heure…je n'aurais pas du t'embrasser devant les autres.

L'américain se tendit à l'évocation de l'incident.

- Je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise…mais j'ai paniqué quand je t'ai vu si pâle et…

- Je sais.

Duo lui caressa la joue, comme on caresse la joue d'une petite fille.

Mais Réléna détourna de nouveau le regard, gênée.

- Je n'aurais pas dû…

- Oui, tu n'aurais pas du, mais c'est fait… Oublie ça d'accord.

Son amant venait de lui adresser un sourire forcé.

Il ne désirait pas poursuivre la conversation, elle le connaissait suffisamment pour s'en douter.

Une certaine distance s'était installée depuis cette journée, et c'était insupportable.

Bien décidée à crever l'abcès, la souveraine poursuivit :

- Tu m'en veux ?

Le regard de l'américain chercha à fuir son inquisitrice, mais il ne put se résoudre à lui mentir.

C'est donc le plus sobrement possible qu'il parla.

- Oui… Je t'en veux beaucoup….

- …

- Je ne voulais pas qu'il l'apprenne comme ça… Tu sais à quel point je l'aime, et tu sais à quel point je ne voulais pas qu'il sache pour nous deux…Tu aurais pu respecter cela… Mais tu ne l'as pas fait.

- Je suis vraiment désolée… mais…je…

- Mais tu as voulu marquer ton territoire… Rél…Je ne suis pas ta propriété…Je ne suis la propriété de personne…

- Je le sais très bien ! Mais j'ai peur de te perdre…je… je t'aime Duo.

Réléna fondit en larmes.

- Pardonne-moi…

Duo prit la jeune femme dans ses bras et l'étreignit tendrement. Il reprit d'une voix douce.

- Toute cette journée est derrière nous maintenant, tu ne dois plus y penser, et tu dois te reposer. Va te coucher.

Duo souleva le corps frêle de son amante et la posa délicatement sur le lit.

Puis, il de pencha pour l'allonger, et l'embrassa sur le front.

- Dors bien.

Alors qu'il s apprêtait à quitter la pièce, Réléna se redressa inquiète.

- Où vas-tu ?

- Je dois faire un débriefing avec mes hommes, et leur donner les plannings de la semaine…je te rappelle que je pars en congés après demain.

Une main lui retint le bras

- Reste…s'il te plait…reste encore un peu.

Le ton était suppliant, mais Duo ne s'y laissa pas prendre.

Il fit une révérence grotesque et répondit d'un air moqueur.

- A vos ordres, ma reine.

…qui ne plut guère à la reine.

- Ne fais pas cela !

L'américain feignit de comprendre.

- Faire quoi ?

- Me dénigrer… je ne te donne pas d'ordres, tu le sais très bien.

- Non, tu fais juste un caprice… j'ai horreur des petites filles capricieuses. Alors, soit tu m'ordonnes de rester dans cette chambre, soit tu me laisses faire mon job.

Ils s'observèrent longuement.

Réléna savait que Duo n'appréciait pas qu'on lui force la main.

Mais elle le sentait si étrange, qu'elle ne pouvait se résigner à le laisser partir comme ça.

Elle tenta une autre approche.

- Tu…tu reviendras me revoir après ?

- Je ne pense pas… je suis épuisé Réléna…il faut que je dorme.

- Mais tu peux dormir ici !

- Heu…c'était une façon polie de te dire que je voulais rester seul cette nuit.

- C'est à cause du baiser ?

- Mais non…je t'ai dis qu'on en parlait plus… Rél, je suis vraiment crevé là, ça ne peut pas attendre demain ?

- C'est à cause de lui ? C'est ça ?

- Rel, arrête…

- Réponds- moi !

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise, Princesse ?

Le sobriquet de « princesse », que l'américain se plaisait à utiliser malgré son statut de reine, était habituellement une marque amicale. Mais en cet instant, il s'associait à une forte irritabilité, et lui intimait d'arrêter là cet interrogatoire.

Mais Réléna voulait savoir…

Elle voulait savoir à quel point le retour de Heero menaçait leur relation.

Depuis qu'elle avait pris conscience des sentiments qu'elle nourrissait pour l'américain, La jeune femme avait envisagé cent fois le retour se son ancien garde du corps.

L'espoir de se voir aimée en retour par Duo étant toujours présent, à chacun des scénarios envisagés.

Mais c'était se voiler la face : Duo n'avait jamais cessé d'aimer Heero.

Duo était quelqu'un d'entier, de constant, dans ses convictions comme dans ses sentiments.

C'est donc d'un ton résigné qu'elle demanda une réponse.

- La vérité…

- Très bien… la vérité… ça fait des mois que j'attends de le revoir… il me manque à en crever… je l'aime toujours autant, et ça, je viens de le constater aujourd'hui… je ne sais même pas si je dois m'en sentir soulagé ou non…car je suis avec toi, que je me suis engagé à rester à tes côtés, et visiblement, il le sait désormais… Est-ce que je peux espérer quelques heures de solitude pour digérer la situation ?

- Tu vas le revoir ?

- Je passe le week end avec lui et les autres… Oui, je vais le revoir.

- Repousse tes congés… il ne reste qu'une semaine d'après Quatre…

- Mais je veux le revoir…je…j'ai besoin de le revoir…Tu ne peux pas le comprendre, je le sais très bien, mais j'ai besoin de lui dire la vérité… Et puis tu sais pertinemment que si Heero veut des réponses, il viendra les chercher… autant ne pas lui rendre la tâche plus difficile, tu ne crois pas ?

- … tu vas me quitter.

- Non, je ne te quitterais pas…je te l'ai promis, je tiendrais parole.

- Pou…pourquoi ? Plus rien ne t'empêche enfin de le retrouver…

- Tu m'en empêches… le simple fait d'être ton amant m'en empêche…

- Il te suffirait de rompre ta promesse, et de lui raconter que tout est de ma faute… c'est ce que je mérite après tout !

- Peut-être que tu le mérites, mais L2 ne le mérite pas, et ton combat non plus… Et la grande souveraine du système ne mérite pas que son plus fidèle ami l'abandonne… elle a déjà tant accomplit, et doit tant accomplir encore… c'est une femme merveilleuse qui ne mérite pas de se battre seule. Je resterais, Princesse. Mais si tu veux me garder encore longtemps auprès de toi, il faut vraiment que j'aille dormir.

**Fin du flash back**

Son amant l'avait laissé pour rejoindre ses hommes.

Et depuis, elle ne l'avait vu qu'en présence d'autres personnes.

Et il n'était toujours pas venu la voir, alors qu'il était rentré au palais.

Ne tenant plus, la jeune femme décida d'agir.

Elle prit le téléphone et composa le numéro de la salle de surveillance.

- Terence ?

- Oui votre majesté ?

- Savez-vous où se trouve le Commandant Maxwell ? Il devait me rejoindre après ses soins pour que nous planifions mes déplacements de la semaine, et je ne le vois toujours pas arriver ?

- Il doit probablement inspecter le système de sécurité… voulez-vous que je m'en assure ?

- Oui, s'il vous plait.

- A vos ordres, votre majesté.

La jeune femme reposa le téléphone et se laissa choir sur son lit.

Un frisson la parcourut.

Depuis quelques heures, cette sensation lui était devenue famillière.

Ce froid, qui la transperçait insidieusement, cette angoisse persistante, cette sensation d'être au bord d'un gouffre prêt à l'engloutir.

Et l'absence de son amant ne faisait qu'accentuer ce malaise.

La situation lui échappait de plus en plus.

« Je t'en prie, Duo, viens vite. »

- Bonjour, Réléna.

La jeune fille se redressa sur ses coudes, le teint livide, pour regarder l'homme qui venait de l'interpeller.

Une silhouette se détacha de la pénombre du coin de la pièce.

Heero se tenait là, les bras croisés, le visage fermé, les yeux emplis d'une froide colère.

- Hee… Heero.

- Oh …tu es déçue Princesse, ou devrais-je dire, ma reine ? Tu attendais peut-être ton nouveau garde du corps ?

Le ton cynique de l'intrus fit frissonner Réléna.

Mais elle décida quand même de faire face, et se releva avec le plus de prestance possible.

- Ecoute, Heero, il n'est pas l'heure des visites de courtoisies, alors…

- Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pris rendez-vous Rel… mais ce n'est pas toi que je viens voir, tu t'en doutes.

- Duo n'est pas là.

La réponse fut brusque, et ne manqua pas de faire réagir le japonais.

Réléna ne voulait pas qu'il parle à Duo… mais il ne partirait pas.

Il répondit, non sans un malsain plaisir.

- Oui, mais il va arriver, puisque tu viens de le siffler, comme un bon chien de garde… Bravo ma belle, tu m'as bluffé sur ce coup là… Devenir la maîtresse de mon ex… C'est pousser le fétichisme un peu loin, mais ça ne manque pas de culot !

- Je suis désolée, Heero…je ne voulais pas que tu l'apprennes comme ça…je comprends que ça t'affecte, mais tu étais parti depuis si longtemps que je pensais que…

- Tu pensais que j'aurais la décence de m'effacer sans doute… comme Duo a eu la décence de s'effacer par le passé ?

- …

- Oh, mais j'y pense, tu as peut-être un marché à me proposer ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Laisse-moi réfléchir…L1 est la colonie la plus prospère du système… et tout bien considéré, suis-je assez altruiste pour me sacrifier pour elle… non, vraiment, je me demande ce que tu vas bien pouvoir me proposer pour que je disparaisse de la vie de Duo…

- Tu…tu es au courant.

- Effectivement.

Le japonais s'était approché dangereusement de la souveraine.

Il la tenait maintenant fermement par le bras, et la pauvre Réléna fut prise de panique.

- Je suis désolée Heero, je regrette ce que j'ai fait, mais….

- Cela ne te suffisait pas de bousiller ma vie, il fallait que tu bousilles aussi la sienne ?

- Non ! je…

- Il a fallut que tu l'enchaines à toi, comme tu as essayé de le faire pour moi ! C'est ça ta vengeance ?

- Il n'y a aucune vengeance, crois-moi…

- Te croire… la bonne blague… tu te fous de ma gueule depuis le début ! Tu savais que Duo n'était plus avec Hilde quand tu m'as joué le grand jeu pour que je cède à tes avances… tu savais qu'il revenait pour être avec moi… tu avais même pris la précaution de supprimer ses messages disant qu'il revenait… C'est fou comme on découvre comme informations quand on sait quoi chercher… je suis d'ailleurs très impressionné que tu aies réussi cette manœuvre…tu me diras à quel hackeur de haut vol je dois ce viol de mon intimité.

- Je suis désolée…

- Tu veux que je continue ?

- Lâche-la immédiatement !

Heero sentit la morsure froide d'une arme sur sa nuque, et ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre qui était à l'autre bout.

- Duo, Je me doutais bien que tu ne mettrais pas longtemps à t'apercevoir de ma visite.

- Ravi de constater que tu ne mets pas en doute mes compétences…lâche-la maintenant.

- Et pourquoi ferais – je une chose pareille ?

- Heero, ne m'oblige pas à le répéter… je te rappelle que je suis en charge de sa protection, et là, tu m'as tout l'air d'être un agresseur…alors si tu veux qu'on parle, tu me suis, et on va parler… mais si tu es venu pour lui faire du mal, je te bute.

- Oui, tu as raison, je meurs d'impatience d'écouter ce que tu as à me dire…

Heero lâcha sa prise sur Réléna qui se jeta dans les bras de son sauveur.

- Duo, j'ai eu si peur !

- Rassure-toi, Princesse, Heero ne t'aurait jamais fait de mal, n'est-ce pas Heechan ?

Le dit « heechan » émit un rictus cynique.

- Tu as raison…je voulais juste retenir ton attention.

- C'est très réussi… mais tu as effrayé notre souveraine, c'est pas très gentil.

- Désolé…moi et ma diplomatie légendaire…

L'américain pris sa compagne par les bras et lui adressa un regard rassurant

- Heero et moi avons à parler… nous allons te laisser te reposer.

- N'y vas pas !

- Ne t'inquiète pas… s'il avait voulu me tuer, je serais déjà mort… Suis-moi, Heero.

Heero suivit Duo sans broncher.

Il reconnut sans mal ses anciens quartiers et entra à son tour dans la chambre qu'il occupait jadis, et dont il supposa être celle de son successeur.

**Au même moment, résidence Winner :**

Quatre et Wufei étaient revenus dès qu'ils avaient entendu la moto de Trowa quitter la résidence.

Le français leur avait brièvement expliquer la situation, les laissant dubitatifs.

- Et tu l'as laissé partir ? demanda Quatre d'un air consterné.

- T'es un malade, Barton, t'es un grand malade… Heero va faire un carnage ! reprit le chinois.

- Bien sur que non.

- Enfin, Trowa, comment réagirais-tu si tu apprenais une histoire pareille ?

- J'irais me trouver un autre mec.

Quatre se massa douloureusement la tempe, tant la réponse désinvolte de son ami paraissait incongrue. Il reprit d'un air blasé.

- Bon ok, si tu n'étais pas un sociopathe, comment réagirais-tu ?

- Ben, je serais entrain de m'envoyer en l'air avec Duo… Non, parce que si j'étais capable d'avoir des sentiments, je ne m'emmerderais pas à faire mon bon samaritain, j'aurais un mec, ce mec serait certainement Duo, et on en parlerait plus.

- D'accord, tu n'es donc pas comme Heero, c'est un fait… je ne vois pas en quoi nous devons nous en réjouir…

- Je vous parie un streap-tease de Wufei qu'ils sont réconciliés demain…

Le jeune arabe réagit immédiatement à l'évocation du steap-tease, : l'image de Wufei faisant la danse du ventre en tenue d'Adam effaçant subitement la peur d'un double meurtre au palais de Sanck.

- Pari tenu.

Le chinois n'apprécia guère d'être ainsi marchandé.

- Mais pourquoi moi ?

Trowa répondit, non sans arborer un sourire pervers :

- Parce que Rachid m'a vanté les qualités de ta prestation de ce midi, et je suis absolument frustré d'avoir raté ça.

Wufei marmonna un « pouvait pas se taire celui-là… je vais finir pas croire qu'il me déteste » qui fit sourire Quatre. Celui –ci décida néanmoins de relancer la discussion :

- Revenons à ce qui nous préoccupe… tu penses vraiment que ça va bien se passer pour Duo ?

- Non, je n'en sais rien, c'est juste pour faire peur à notre chinois préféré, regarde, il est tout rouge…

- Sois sérieux un instant tu veux ! tu viens d'allumer un feu, et j'aimerais être sur que tu l'as fait en connaissance de cause !

- Ce que je sais, c'est que MAINTENANT, Heero sait POURQUOI … et qu'il avait trois possibilités : se barrer, aller au palais pour tuer la hyène, ou aller au palais pour tuer Duo.

- 4 : les tuer tous les deux ? tenta Wufei, rassuré que le débat s'éloigne de sa personne.

- Ah oui, tu as raison, il peut aussi se passer ça, bien vu Chang.

- A ton service.

- Comment j'ai pu oublier cette possibilité ?

- Oh tu sais, ça arrive aux meilleurs d'entre nous et….

- JE NE VOUS DERANGE PAS DE TROP J'ESPERE ?

Quatre semblait franchement en colère.

Comment ses deux amis pouvaient aborder un sujet aussi grave de manière si désinvolte.

- Excuse nous Quatre, tu disais ?

Le regard noir du blond ne prêtant aucunement à la plaisanterie, les deux autres cessèrent leurs enfantillages et le laissèrent se calmer. Il reprit, d'un air plus humain.

- Trowa, Tu n'envisages rien de plus pacifiste ?

- On parle d'Heero Yui… je doute qu'il passe chercher des fleurs sur le chemin.

- Mais c'est affreux ! on doit l'en empêcher !

- Certainement pas. Je n'ai pas fait tout ce squetch tout à l'heure pour des nèfles.

- Mais tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ! T'es complètement barré, Tro !Tu...

Mais le chinois l'interrompit, soudain éclairé d'un sourire de conspirateur.

- Non, … attends… je vois où il veut en venir… culottée la manœuvre, mais finiment menée…

- Bon, ravi que tu sois émerveillé des pratique douteuses d'un sociopathe, quoique psycopathe me vient à l'esprit, mais là, je n'apprécie que moyennement vos connivences.

Trowa, quoi que très amusé de la tirade du blond, reprit un air sérieux et reprit:

- Quatre, j'ai dis qu'il allait au palais… pas qu'il partait.

- Oui, et donc il va faire un meurtre…tu veux mon poing dans la gueule ?

- Non, je veux juste que tu arrêtes de faire ta blonde, et que tu lises entre les lignes.

- Il ne tuera pas personne, car Duo sera là pour l'en empêcher… d'une manière ou d'une autre, il est le seul à pouvoir raisonner Heero… Et c'est pour confronter Duo qu'il est aller là-bas. finit par expliquer Wufei.

- Oui, pour être franc, il ne va pas là bas pour tuer qui que se soit, il est parti parler à Duo.

- TU NE POUVAIS PAS LE DIRE AVANT ?

- Et me priver du sympathique spectacle d'un blondinet en décomposition… non mais, tu me prends pour qui ?

- Très drôle… je suis mort de rire… t'es un sale con.

- Oui, moi aussi je t'aime…je me sens seul, tu ne veux pas jouer avec moi… je peux me faire une queue de cheval, et amener un joueur de base ball si tu veux ?

- Rachid ! mon sabre !

- Tout de suite maitre Quatre…

- Heu non, je plaisante…apportez-nous un café plutôt.

- Non pas pluto, moi c'est…

- Wufei, ta gueule.


End file.
